un plan bien planeado
by Lone Destiny
Summary: Alice ya tiene 19 años y su abuelo le encarga una curiosa tarea, hacer una investigación sobre... ninjas? y para colmo se tiene que quedar en la casa de Shun¿como hará su investigación?¿podran ambos jovenes controlar sus hormonas?Epilogo 2 Up!
1. La dichosa investigacion

**Jo! ****Volví!**

**Es que me dan los reviews sobre que me salio lindo el fic anterior asi que la sigo :P**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea si**

**Un plan bien planeado**

_By Night whisper_

_..._

_..._

_..._

La dichosa investigación

…

"_Porque siempre se aprende algo nuevo…"_

…

Se puede observar un inmenso bosque de largos pinares, el aire calido surcaba entre los troncos en forma de brisa matutina. La niebla dejaba todo un tono de sueño y los sonidos eran casi nulos.

Nulos, salvo por algo o alguien…

Un constante jadeo era acompañado con el ruido de cortes, un joven de unos diecinueve años se movía ágilmente con una katana cortando un gran tronco. Sus rápidos movimientos dejaban huella desgarrando la corteza y tajando la parte desnuda del árbol.

Gradualmente ceso a parar de atacar, guardo su espada y con sus ojos ambarinos miro con cierta altanería el resultado de su entrenamiento.

-suficiente por esta mañana- se dijo a si mismo dirigiéndose a su dojo.

Shun Kazami, ese es el nombre de aquel chico que una vez era uno de los mejores peleadores Bakugan y ahora era uno de los pocos y mejores ninjas que quedaban en Japon. Caminaba con cierto pesar lento, sabia que llegar a su casa temprano significaría recibir mas tareas por parte de su "querido" abuelo.

-ojala no fuera un día largo- pensó

...

-En Moscu, un día antes-

...

Una bella joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos marrones caminaba tranquilamente por el nevado bosque alrededor de su casa y de su abuelo. Alice Gehabich es su nombre, de diecinueve años. Meditaba por el nevado paisaje con su bakugan Hydranoid en su hombro.

-hoy te veo melancólica Alice- dijo el Darkus- sucede algo?-

-eh?... no es nada- suspiro- solo recuerdo los viejos tiempos-

-los extrañas?-

-si…-

-en especial a …?- no pudo seguir ya que desde la casa se escucho una voz

-Alice? Podrías venir un momento?- llamo su abuelo

-ya voy abuelo- contesto dirigiéndose hasta su casa- necesitas algo?- pregunto apenas entro.

-tengo un trabajo para ti… necesito que me ayudes en una investigación…-

-una investigación?- inquirió curiosa

-si, estuve viendo un poco sobre Japon, sabes?- Alice enarco una ceja- y necesito que vallas allí para que estudies sobre los últimos ninjas-

-que yo que?- muy bien… esto era raro

-iras a Japon- dijo tranquilo- no te alegra?-

-si si mucho- dijo torpemente, la palabra ninja le hizo recordar a alguien y sonrojo levemente.

-alégrate Alice, volverás a ver a tus amigos-

-mis amigos…-

-además no te preocupes por donde te vas a quedar, ya acorde con el Señor Kazami, recuerdas? Su nieto es ese amigo tuyo, Shun- un brillo raro cruzo sus viejos ojos.

-lo se- quedo atontada- _que no lo recuerdo? mi abuelo me manda a volver a Japon y a vivir con Shun!_- pensó (XD)

-me alegro, empaca tus cosas porque tu vuelo parte dentro de un par de horas-

-que?- pregunto aturdida

-eso es rapidez ._."- comento Hydranoid

-ya apúrate, tienes que llevar un cuadernillo para escribir tu investigación-

-esta… bien…- camino hacia su habitación aun aturdida.

-que se tramara tu abuelo?- cuestiono por lo bajo el bakugan.

-no lo se…- suspiro comenzando a empacar- tal vez esto me ayude-

-aun sigo con una duda…-

-que cosa?-

-si tienes la carta portal, por que vamos en avión?-

-creo porque…- pensó un rato- oh… tienes razón -_o" –

- uf- suspiro irritado la lagartija tricéfala (jaja lagartija XD)

Alice termino de empacar sus cosas y, luego de unas horas, se dirigió junto a su abuelo al aeropuerto. Luego de un abrazo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al avión con destino a Japon todavía preguntándose porque no usaba la carta y llegara de una.

-recuerda tomar nota de todo Alice- dijo su abuelo antes de que ella abordara el avión.

Ya en su asiento, saco el cuaderno y una lapicera y comenzó a escribir…

_Diario de investigación de Alice Gehabich_

_..._

_..._

_Bien… ya estoy en el avión, a punto de partir a __Japón y hacer una investigación cuyo origen desconozco completamente,¿Por qué mi abuelo se intereso en esto así de repente? digo… es un país bonito y la ciudad donde se encuentran mis amigo también, pero ¿ninjas? ¿Se intereso en ninjas? ¿Habrá tomado sus medicamentos o realmente le dio un ataque de curiosidad? _

_Al menos tengo este cuaderno que me servirá como diario, es obvio que cuando regrese pondré la investigación en la computadora y a este cuadernito mío lo guardare en el fondo del ropero para que un tal metiche que resulta ser mi abuelo lo vea, ¡seria tan incomodo!_

_..._

_Regresemos al informe…_

_..._

_Estoy en el avión, al lado de la ventanita, hay una linda vista... de la pista de aterrizaje, hay poca gente así que no hay nadie a mi lado…_

_Jeje voy a dormir cómoda durante el vuelo..._

_Mi querido Hydranoid esta sobre la mochila que ahora esta en el asiento vacío, todo se ve tranquilo…_

"_estas lista?" me dice mi bakugan._

"_si, no te preocupes, aparte volveríamos a ver a Drago y los demás" comente sonriéndole, hasta que me di cuenta que un pequeño niño me miraba con cara rara._

"_por que le habla a esa bolita señora?" pregunto inocente_

_Oh genial… quede como una loca…_

_..._

"_cierto, no me puede escuchar" y Hydranoid comenzó a moverse asustando algo al niño_

"_ah! El cosito esta vivo!" exclamo e intente mirar a otro lado mientras salía corriendo a su asiento con su madre._

"_jaja eso fue gracioso" rió el Darkus_

"_ya basta no es para tanto" aunque a decir verdad me causaba risa. Le pasa al mocoso por meterse..._

_Aparte de eso, y que despegara el avión no paso nada mas, mejor iré a dormir para ya despertar en Japón._

_ah, por cierto, mejor guardo a Hydranoid en mi bolsillo antes de que el mocoso intente tomarlo cuando duerma..._

…

…

…

-en Japón un día después-

...

Shun volvía con paso pesado a su dojo procurando que el día no fuese largo. Durante el camino apareció Ingram que parecía venir de su casa y se poso sobre el hombro de su peleador.

-Shun, ven rápido, el abuelo tiene algo importante que decirte- dijo el bakugan ventus.

-no le es suficiente que entrene, y encima te manda a ti a que haga mas cosas?- bufo irritado el joven.

-no creo que sea para hacer mas cosas- comento

-a que te refieres?-

-velo por ti mismo…- finalizo mientras entraban al dojo.

-ah que bien que ya estés aquí- dijo su abuelo cuando él e Ingram entraban a la sala principal- ella es Alice, recuerdas?- ella parecio decir "hola" mientras levantava la mano en forma de saludo- Su abuelo dijo que necesitaba de nosotros para una investigación y …-

El pelinegro no pudo continuar escuchando ya que estaba anonadado con cierta chica que estaba al lado de el sermón con pies… digo, su abuelo. Parecía que fue ayer cuando se vieron por ultima vez cuando se marcho a Moscu, la pequeña chica de catorce años que recordaba estaba completamente cambiada, aun tenia esa timidez que solo le daba valor de mirar algo cabezibaja y, al menos, mirarlo de reojo. Su cabello rojizo oscureció apenas, llevaba una blusa beige, color aparentemente favorito de ella, y unos jeans azul oscuro dejando notar sus ahora desarrolladas curvas. Su rostro había madurado pero aun se veía en esos brillantes ojos chocolate la inocencia que seducía como una frágil flor.

-Shun, me escuchas?- le reto su abuelo ofendido por la distracción del muchacho.

-eh… lo siento abuelo, decías?- seguramente habrá sonrojado un poco por haberlo pillado, al menos se veía que Alice también sonrojo al percatarse de su mirada.

-hum… como decía, lleva las cosas de la señorita Gehabich al cuarto de huéspedes, luego veremos que haces- sonrío un tanto extraño.

Ambos jóvenes miraron extrañados, Shun solo tomo las maletas sin preguntar, daba por seguro que tal vez su abuelo había tomado bastante sake. Camino hacia el cuarto de huéspedes seguido por Alice.

-si que será un día largo- susurro.

-al menos tienes compañía- contesto el ventus.

-hmn…-

...

...

...

_"lo que sea por la ciencia... o la curiosidad"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Continuara__…_

**Aquí esta! Un longfic, ¿Qué seguirá?**

**En fin, se aceptan comentarios ideas, criticas, chocolates (°¬°), felicitaciones, todo!**

**¿Qué os parece la parte del diario de investigación de Alice?**

**¿quieren que sea sádica y juegue con el pobre Shun y sus hormonas? (whaahahaha :D)**

**¿Qué tramaran los dos abuelos?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas… se verán con el tiempo -_-**

**Los Reviews son buenos**

**Yo soy buena**

**Los reviews y yo hacemos linda pareja, ¡ asi que dejen plis!**


	2. Bienvenida a Japón

**Buenas…**

**La sigo porque quiero y porque todos quieren… :D**

**Gracias por los comentarios, omg! No sabia que tenia una mega fan:**

-va para vos **alicexxshun**, leí todos tus fics y me gustaron ;D

-**XNeko-AliceX**: si, si la sigo XD

-**Sakari1495**: también para vos, te digo que leí tu fic y me da mucha risa, no te hare enojar X3

**Sir daniel,** **Tsubasa Kazami, edgichi y Bianki wolf** : agradezco sus comentario

**Sin ****más, continuamos el fic!**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

…

_Bienvenida a Japón_

…

…

"_porque no hay nada mejor que una calurosa bienvenida…"_

…

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Shun Kazami es… caballeroso…_

_Eso supongo, porque desde que lo vi en el dojo, tan cambiado, con su rostro mas maduro, con mas músculos, al parecer por su duro entrenamiento, tan sudado a estas horas de la mañana y con el pelo corto hasta los hombros, esa camisa negra y pantalones oscuros tan pegados…_

…

_Me salí del tema…_

_Espero que nadie eche ojeada a este diario, ni siquiera Hydranoid!_

…

_Me llevo al cuarto de huéspedes, que, oh sorpresa! Queda al frente de la de Shun. Digo, el dojo es grande, me parece extraño. Después de que él se negara por quinta vez a que lo ayude dejo las valijas al lado de la cama y solo se limito a mirarme. No puedo decir que no hice lo mismo…_

"_si necesitas algo, avísame" dijo saliendo del cuarto pero lo detuve._

"_Shun…" él volteo "que gusto verte de nuevo"_

"_digo lo mismo Alice…" y cerro la puerta_

…

_Oh Dios! Soy una idiota!_

"_Que gusto verte de nuevo" sonó algo patético, no, sonó muy patético._

_Y es lindo como Shun pronuncia mi nombre, a que no? Siento que podría escucharlo todo el día._

_Ahora yo soy la __patética…_

…

_Encima veo que Hydranoid se ríe, y como tonta no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que preguntarle…_

"_de que te ríes?" le digo irritada_

"_jeje sonrojaste apenas te nombro" y siguió riendo por lo bajo, y como resultado me sonroje mas._

_En fin, luego de acomodar mis cosas me dirigí a la sala principal donde se encontraba el señor Kazami, aparentemente meditando._

"_escucha Alice" dijo el viejo mientra yo entraba " tu abuelo dijo que te quedaras por un tiempo así que lo justo seria que ayudes en los quehaceres de la casa"_

"_esta bien" era justo, era lo menos que podía hacer. De todos modos no me sorprende viniendo del abuelo de Shun…_

"_empezaras ahora, necesito que hagas el desayuno para nosotros"_

"_si señor Kazami" iba a dirigirme a la cocina pero…_

"_recuerda queme gusta el te negro, las tostadas y el dulce están en la alacena" al menos tengo para guiarme, ya que no conocía mucho de su casa._

…

_Supongo que a todo esto, me preguntara donde estaba Shun. Luego de preparar el te y colocar todo sobre la mesa su abuelo apareció y, apenas con un agradecimiento, comenzó a devorarse el te y las tostaditas con antojo._

_Ojala quede algo para nosotros._

"_siéntate Alice" y lo obedecí sirviéndome un poco de te. No estaba muy acostumbrada a eso de usar como silla un cojín, supongo que con el tiempo el calambre en las piernas se pasara._

_Y ahí llego Shun…_

…

_para mi mala suerte el tipo estaba con unos jeans desgatados y una camisa verde oscuro que lo hacían ver atractivo, sin contar que sus cabellos estaban mojados por lo que parece de que se dio una ducha. Se sentó al lado de su abuelo y, sirviéndose un poco de te, me agradeció._

…

_Lindo, limpio y respetuoso, que mas puede ser?_

_Pero no! Tengo que concentrarme en la investigación._

…

_Para empezar, los ninjas tienen las tradiciones japonesas muy apegadas, así como el trasero en el piso para hacer todo. ¡Agradezco que tienen camas con colchon y no una manta en el piso de madera porque juro que no duermo!_

_A los ninjas les gusta el te…_

_Uh si… que comentario tan interesante lo de arriba…_

_Los ninjas siempre se mantienen en forma y se devoran mis tostaditas con dulce como animales._

_Eso va para el abuelo de Shun ¬¬_

_Aparte de eso, me incomoda que Shun me mire curioso mientras escribo esto, bajo el cuadernito para disimular._

…

_¡Seria el Apocalipsis si Shun lee esto!_

…

_Los ninjas son curiosos…¡va por ti Shun-señor-curiosidad-sexy-Kazami!_

_Cuantas veces ya lo habré nombrado?_

…

_Finalizado el desayuno el abuelo del señor curiosidad nos mando por un mandado de víveres, y luego dijo que podíamos tomarnos la tarde libre así yo me recordaba la ciudad cosa que, viendo la cara de señor curiosidad, parecía una mezcla de confusión, asombro y miedo…_

_A mi me extraño, que ese viejardo no daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra?_

_No me quejo…_

…

_Me pregunto, como irán las cosas con los chicos? Dan al fin estará con Runo? La ultima vez que los vi ayudaba a Runo a decirle a Dan lo que sentía, habrá tenido suerte?_

…

_Irónico..._

_..._

_Yo ayudaba a Runo a confesarse cuando yo no eh tenido ni pizca de valentía para decirle a Shun al menos un "te quiero"_

_Pero según la costumbre japonesa eso seria mucho…_

_Lo amo, lo se, pero tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo, o si soy tan patética que lo termine lastimando._

_Creo que por eso mis únicos amigos viven aquí, a miles y miles de kilómetros de mi casa._

…

_Oh, mencione Shun de nuevo…_

_Lo hice otra vez!_

…

_Será mejor que cierre el cuadernillo y lo esconda entre mis cosas, no creo que alguien quiera buscarlo ahí, por ahora…_

…

"_si! Veremos a los __demás" exclamo una de las cabezas de Hydranoid… eso fue un ataque de alegría al parecer… ._._

"_vamos?" escucho desde la puerta de mi habitación a… ya saben quien_

"_si" dije _

"_que escribes?" uh… me caló…_

"_la investigación…" es verdad…_

"_parece que escribes mucho para ser solo la mañana" el muy sonrío con esa media sonrisa "puedo ver?"_

"_no"_

"_y por que no?" ahora él se hace el desafiante, eh? Si quiere jugar juguemos_

"_es… confidencial" eso sirve…_

"_como digas" rodó los ojos "ya, vamos que sino mi abuelo nos dará una reprimenda"_

…

_Ahora si rajo!_

…

Ambos jóvenes salieron del dojo hacia la tienda. En el trayecto, Alice veía alegre como el amanecer iluminaba todo a su paso y dejaba ver los colores. Pasando por una plaza, las flores de distintos colores se abrían lentamente, el cristalino río seguía su curso interminable y entre varios árboles, reconoció uno que estaba apartado, una oleada de melancolía apareció en ella, le recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando encontraba generalmente a Shun ahí sobre una rama, meditando, o simplemente escapando de las peleas de Dan y Runo o de sus locas fans.

Sintió un leve escalofrío por eso…

-y como andan las cosas en Moscu?- pregunto Ingram que rompió el silencio.

-bien, por ahora esta nevado pero Alice y yo estamos bien- contesto Hydranoid.

Mientras que los bakugan charlaban, sus peleadores le prestaban atención algo a la conversación, ambos inmersos en su propio mundo.

-aquí estamos- dijo de repente el pelinegro haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara por distraída.

Pasaron y compraron los víveres, al parecer, el vendedor conocía a Shun, y hacia preguntas sobre como andaba su abuelo o quien era la chica que lo acompañaba.

-es una amiga mía que viene por fines de investigación- respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-que interesante- comento el vendedor- aquí tienes-

-gracias- dijeron los dos agarrando una bolsa cada uno.

-vienes muy seguido?- le pregunto Alice mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

-si, ya sabes, siendo una de las pocas tiendas que abren temprano voy muy seguido-

-ya veo…- dejo en el aire- como están los demás?-

-bien… Dan al fin pudo decirle a Runo que la quería-

-en serio- el ninja asintió con la cabeza- me alegro por ellos-

Y caminaron en silencio al dojo. Alice se encargo de algunas tareas pero…

-Alice, para que tu investigación se fomente, iras con Shun a su entrenamiento- dijo el viejo

-que?- dijeron ambos.

...

...

"…_calurosa si es alguien que te sube la temperatura"_

_..._

_..._

_Continuara…_

**Jo jo je! (XD)**

**Que rápido hice la conti, no soy buena para la rutina… algunas veces publico continuaciones seguidas y otras me doy tiempo para la inspiración…**

**Mientras sea feriado…. Todo esta bien :D**

**La escuela me dificultara la cosa -_-**

**En fin, reviews, ideas, cualquier cosa (sugiero las ideas, a ver que puedo sacar con el aporte d alguien)**

**Nos vemos… :D**

**Estoy hambrienta de Reviews**

**Roooarrr(ruge como león) denme reviews o los como roooaarr**

**Nah mentira XD**


	3. Metida Por Exelencia

**Damas y caballeros la tercera parte! No es genial? los subo re rapido (hasta que venga la escuela """_""")**

**Mi conciencia: see ¬¬**

**Oh genial! Mi consi se metió…**

**consi: termina el fic, es bueno para todos ^-^**

**en eso concuerdo**

**consi: has la tarea…**

**Nuncaaaaaaaaaaaa! (hace una explosión de magia y aparece un enorme dragón negro) Ò_Ó**

**Consi: eso no es bueno!**

**(Subiéndome al dragón y volando) jamás me atraparas whahahahha :D**

**Agradezco los comentarios de todos…**

**Arisu- san me dio buena idea (aunque eso no falta en las comedias) y me alegra recibir comentarios tuyos como de otros aficionados al bakugan cuyas comedias e historias escriben con tanto esmero ^-^**

**Ejehm… sigamos con el fic…:|**

**Un plan bien plane****ado**

…

…

_Metida por excelencia_

…

…

"_porque el espacio de uno no es el mismo que el de otro…"_

…

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice G._

…

…

_Creo que dejándole solo una "G" y no escribir todo el tiempo mi apellido suena mas sofisticado…_

_O canchero…_

…

_Me encuentro yo, anonadada por lo que hace minutos el señor Kazami me pidió, y no, no son mas tareas… por ahora_

_¡__Quiere que vaya a ver a Shun mientras entrena!_

…

_Bueno, eso es parte de la investigación…_

_¡__Pero es ver a ese que recién nombre cuando me prometí no nombrarlo!_

_Debería dejar de pensar tanto en él…_

…

_Me pregunto, ¿Cuántas veces se baña en un día?_

_Digo, esta mañana por un entrenamiento se baño, y aun quédale resto del día.._

_No lo digo por sucia, yo me baño una vez al día…_

_Pero, ¿no se dañara la piel? ¿Y el cabello? ¿Usara alguna crema que le funcione por exceso de humedad?_

…

_Los ninjas como el señor curioso son limpios…_

_Ya tengo un dato mas, me faltan:_

_Datos útiles -_-"_

_Encima escribí una carita que lo explica, véase arriba…_

…

_A ver, me dirijo junto a … el señor curioso, a un campo de entrenamiento unos cuantos metros mas allá del dojo. Él camina un poco adelantado a pesar de que intente llegarle la marcha, no parece nervioso, mira para adelante, y si noto las mirada furtivas hacia mi que entiendo que significa "¿que carajo estas escribiendo?"_

_¿eh dicho que tiene espalda bonita?_

_Lleva una espada… o katana, no se, creo que la diferencia es que esta es mas larga a las espadas de Europa…_

_Da igual, me mete curiosidad porque Hydranoid e Ingram no vinieron, que se yo… a lo mejor hablaran con los demas que estamos aquí…_

…

_Me pregunto como chatea por Internet un bakugan…_

…

_Volviendo a la investigación! El campo de entrenamiento no es mas que un campo… al cual digo que sirve para entrenar…_

_Pero aparte de lo obvio… es como un claro, varios de los árboles que se encuentran bordeando tiene las cortezas desgarradas y marcas de tajos…_

_Pobre arbolitos…_

"_puedes quedarte allá" señalo un lugar en el que había mas césped del poco que tenia el centro del campo "supongo que lo único que tienes que hacer es verme y tomar nota…" oh que inteligente señor-curiosidad-capitán-obvio-Kazami…_

…

_Hice lo que me indico y me senté, al menos estar sobre el césped es más cómodo que la tierra, me ensuciaría…_

_Veamos… tiene una espada afilada, la mueve bien… bastante. Yo no me interpondría en el camino de esa espada…_

_Hay algo en su forma de atacar que seguro hipnotiza, ver ese movimiento de su brazo con rapidez asombrosa, como mueve el resto de su cuerpo para equilibrar y concentrar toda su energía a la punta de la katana para hacerlo mortal. Casi pareciera que bailara mientras que los árboles que tiene en el frente dejaban caer sus ramas destrozadas y su corteza pulverizada. No puedo evitar notar que esta algo nervioso, suponiendo como es debe hacerlo solo…_

…

_Siempre lo hizo todo solo…_

…

_La dedicación que pone al entrenar me recuerda terriblemente cuando peleaba, solo, al lado de Dan, enfrentándolo, o lo que seguro haya sido cuando peleaba para salvar a las dimensiones, tiene eso que me gustaría tener, valor…_

_Pero lo hace todo solo, siempre fue precavido, meditabundo, paciente… es en lo que mas tenemos en común…_

…

_Ambos siempre estuvimos solos…_

…

_Salvo que él no demuestra tanto las emociones como yo, ahí porque yo siempre quedo como idiota y él no…_

…

_¡Rayos Alice! ¡Concéntrate y no te sonrojes!_

_Parece que ahora usa kunais para unos blancos entre los árboles, y lo hace mientras salta entre las ramas. Es impresionante…_

_Salta y lanza algo, veo que me mira con cara de pánico y ve…_

…

…

…

_Mierda!_

_No se que le paso pero una kunai acaba de pasar a milímetros de mi cabeza y termino en el árbol que estaba detrás mío ¡salve por mis reflejos que no termine con uno de esos cosos en medio de la frente!_

"_te volviste loco!" le grite, tengo motivos, ¡casi me mata!_

"_lo… lo siento, no te pongas asi, yo no…" trataba de venir hacia mi_

"_ten mas cuidado! Se que no estaba acostumbrado a que haya alguien pero piensa que estoy aquí!" esa nomás Alice!_

"_estas escribiendo lo que digo?"_

"_tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo" escribo lo que quiero!_

"_puedes dejar ese cuaderno?" uh se exalto…_

"_ni loca, es para mi investigación y…."_

…

…

…

Alice no pudo continuar ya que el Ninja se había acercado lo suficiente para detenerle la mano con la que escribía. Ambos estaban forcejeando por el cuadernito sin dar tregua.

-suelta, suelta- dijo ente forcejeos mientras con una mano tomaba el cuaderno y con la otra apartaba al chico por el pecho.

-eres mas insistente de lo que recuerdo- el joven también forcejeaba tirando del cuadernito y parando la otra mano de Alice.

Para su mala suerte (o buena…) la pelea entre ambos se vio interrumpida porque Shun, en un intento de apartar a Alice, la empujo y esta tropezó con una raíz, aferrandose a la camisa de él y dando como resultado que ambos cayeran y el cuadernito terminara unos metros lejos de ellos curiosamente serrado. En cuanto sintieron el piso Shun cayó en la cuenta en que él no cayó sobre la tierra…

Cayó sobre Alice…

La pelirroja estaba aturdida, con los ojos abiertos contemplaba el mar ámbar que también la miraba consternado. Ella sonrojo al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, él sintió como su temperatura aumentaba, el sentir el corazón de Alice latir con fuerza hacia que el suyo latiera con la misma rapidez y furia.

-Shun…- musito, parecía un sueño para ambos, sin noción de tiempo o espacio.

-A…Alice- no podía siquiera decir el nombre normalmente, su cuerpo parecía demasiado tentado pero algo por dentro llamado cordura hacia lo que podía por resistir.

Alice, por fin bajo del sueño y sonrojo mas furiosamente, moviéndose para que el otro reaccionara, antes de que él pudiera incorporarse completamente, la chica ya se había escabullido para recuperar el preciado cuadernito.

-creo… que ya fue suficiente por ahora- susurro lo mas fuerte que pudo ocultándose en sus rojizos cabellos.

-hmn…- apenas podía responder, agacho levemente la mirada ocultando lo mejor que podía su sonrojo.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron por el camino que había ido, ambos cabezibajos mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera quien estuviera a su lado. Un incomodo silencio los rodeo hasta que llegaron al dojo.

-iré a tomar una ducha…- dijo Shun aun sin mirarla. Alice aprovecho yéndose a su cuarto para escribir algo mas antes que tuviera que hacer el almuerzo.

...

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice G._

…

…

_¡No puede ser!_

_No puedo cree que trato de quitarme mi cuaderno, yo no suelto algo tan preciado tan fácilmente…_

…

_¡y encima, entre la pelea cayo sobre mi!_

_¡él! ¡sobre mi!_

_¡Y lo peor es que lo disfrute!_

…

_Podría haberme quejado de tener todo su peso arriba mío, todo ese peso de músculos y buena forma… uh irritante…_

_Hipnotizándome con esos insoportables y bellos ojos dorados que tiene, dejándome oler ese horrible y exquisito aroma suyo, sentir ese insistente pero rítmico corazón que latía junto al mío como si se fueran a salir de nosotros y huyeran hacia el horizonte como el final de alguna de esas estupidas películas…_

_Y ni puedo hablar de sentir su calor que aumentaba al igual que yo…_

…

_¡Al diablo con todo!¡con su curiosidad!¡con su paciencia!¡con su maestría en artes ninja!¡con nuestras hormonas!¡con el siempre recordarme que sigo irremediablemente enamorada de él!¡al diablo con mi corazón!_

…

_Mi iluso y tonto corazón…_

…

_Mejor dejo de escribir por ahora, ya seje una huella de lagrima en el papel y no quiero llegar a la cocina y que alguien me vea con los ojos llorosos, el señor Kazami seguro me azotaría con preguntas sobre si su nieto me hizo algún daño._

_Pero se que nunca le __diré que su "ejemplar nieto" estuvo a punto de matarme con una kunai o que estuve tan cerca de él que casi lo beso y terminara… ya saben…_

…

_Ufff bueno, debo al menos pensar que luego del almuerzo podré ver a los chicos, no puedo aguantar en saber como les ah ido._

…

_Que nadie te abra ecepto yo, diarito… ;)_

…

…

"_el espacio es incomodo o placentero para todos cuando es nulo…"_

…

…

_Continuara…_

**Ta dahh! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Pobre Alice, no paso un día y Shun ya quiere hacerse con el cuaderno (o con ella? ò-ô)**

**Shun: dame el cuaderno…**

**No…**

**Consi: no se lo des…**

**Shun se supone que tu dices las cosas buenas para todos**

**Consi: si buenas para que se guarde el suspenso**

**Shun: porque soy el unico que no lo puede ver? T-T**

**Nah, no te pierdes de mucho…**

**Shun: en serio?**

**No, es mas de la mitad del fic XD**

**Shun: T-T**

**ah por cierto, me vino el agarre otaku (cosa que sentía solo inclinación) y con una radio arentina se puede escuchar canciones de Japón (el sueño de muchos :P)**

**www. cienradios .com (sin espacios claro) busquen la categoría de teen y ahí aparece la radio que dice "Otakus" y disfruten XD**

**Chicos, chicas, dejen reviews porque son mi aire, mi chocolate, mi… café con leche :D**

**Comente ideas criticas, ábacos, bechos, o mazazos y megáfonos XD**


	4. Reencuentros amistosos

**Eh regresado jeje**

**Consi: aquí estas! Has la tarea!**

**Ya la hice!**

**Consi: en serio?**

**Seeee… (mira disimuladamente) **

**Consi: ¬¬**

**Como sea! ****Agradezco todos sus comentarios me motivan (TwT siii)**

**Sin mas que decir aqu esta la conti jeje**

**Consi: y dale con el "jeje" ¬¬**

**-_-U**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Reencuentros amistosos

…

…

"_ver viejos conocidos…__"_

…

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

_Creo que tengo tanta hambre como un ninja…_

_Apenas puse toda la mesa, los platos, la comida, etc. Como siempre, el viejo se abalanzo como termita a la madera y de nuevo me pregunto si quedara algo para mi…_

…

_Y eso que antes casi me como a un ninja (si sabes de lo que digo)…_

…

_En fin, recien acaba de aparecer el señor curiosidad y adivinen… esta limpiecito con olor a shampoo…_

…

_Ese pendejo debe gastar en una fortuna para productos del cabello…_

_Y mas si usara aluna crema, ya me parecía que este era uno de esos que se cuidaban bastante…_

…

_Y como veo que yo ahora no soy la única con hambre porque, aunque intentes de disimular señor curioso ¬¬ se nota mucho que te desesperas en cada cosa que te llevas a la boca…_

"_bien hecho Alice" dice el señor Kazami con arroz en casi toda la cara "cocinas mucho mejor que la comida de la esquina o mi nieto" límpiate la cara!_

_Y como era de darse ciertos ojitos de color dorado me miran con rabia. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué por serte el señor-curiosidad-me-la-creo-muy ibas a ser perfecto en todo?_

_Claro que no! ¡No peleare bakugan como tú pero cocino el arroz en caja mucho mejor que las instrucciones o tú! ¡Ahí tienes!_

…

_Jeje, acabo de imaginarme a Shun con delantal y no puedo evitar suprimir la risa. Me mira con cara de "¿de que te reís?" Cosa que si me lo preguntara entendería como me veía la cara cuando le pregunte a Hydranoid porque se reía…_

_Ósea… se vería tiernamente patético…_

…

_Los ninjas comen mucho, al igual que en el desayuno, no tienen piedad a lo que hago…_

_Solo faltara que hicieran ruido…_

_Pero bue, al menos tengo la "maestría" de escribir y llevarme el arroz a la boca sin que se me caiga nada. Aun así, los palitos son difíciles de manejar…_

…

_Por el amor de Dios! Que ese viejo se pase una servilleta o toalla en la cara y que no coma como perro!_

…

_Me recuerda a Dan :P_

_¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos?_

_Mejor cierro el cuadernito así podré ir con Shun a ver a nuestros amigos_

…

_Oh mierd… lo mencione de nuevo…_

…

_Que mas da! Lo llevo en mi bolso y listo… solo espero que Hydranoid no quiera hacerse un tour por mi bolso y leer "accidentalmente" este diario_

…

…

Terminado el almuerzo, Alice recogió todo y lavo los platos. Se encontraba algo pensativa en la cocina hasta que la voz de su bakugan la llevo de nuevo a la realidad.

-ya que terminaste… buscamos a Shun?- pregunto el darkus

-eh… si si- y salio por los pasillos.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la habitación, tomo su bolso y puso el diario dentro, luego salio y, con la puerta frente suyo, avanzo algo nerviosa para avisar que ya estaba lista.

-Shun?- dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta y…

Oh, carajo…

Ese era el pensamiento de Alice, pues, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con cierto pelinegro sentado sobre su cama con su ropa… salvo la remera…

Ella quedo un tanto petrificada mientras veia ese abdomen bien formado y en su mente se escuchaba algo así como "kyaaaaa" (:P) y sonrojar apenas.

-Alice… eh…- titubeo el de ojos dorados- yo estaré listo en un momento…-

-ah, si… lo siento… yo solo… solo avisaba de que estoy lista- tropezó sus palabras antes de esfumarse mas rápido de lo que Shun creía que fuera capaz.

-estará nerviosa supongo- suspiro terminando de vestirse.

-seguro? A mi me parece que fue otra cosa- bromeo Ingam desde la mesita de luz.

-otra cosa?- Pregunto confundido (jaja que distraído X3)

-solo digo… a estas edades los de tu especie tienen una afición por los cuerpos saludables…- contesto sin mas, Shun incluso se lo imagino encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

-tonterías Ingram-

-es mas –siguió el ventus- creo que usted reaccionaria de la misma forma si viera a la señorita Alice en esas pocas vestiduras a la que ustedes llaman "traje de baño"- entono la parte de traje de baño.

-hmp…- corto irritado el ninja. Su generosa imaginación le dio la "desgraciada" oportunidad de imaginárselo detallado con esas curvas que sobresalían en las ropas de la joven, "malditas hormonas" se maldijo a si mismo sonrojándose y tratando de no aumentar temperatura "inútil Ingram que me lo hizo imaginar" y siguió maldiciendo a su bakugan y a su cuerpo- ya no te rías!- reclamo cuando vio a cierta bolita que emitía una risita burlona.

-tómalo con calma, la verdad no se porque vosotros los humanos son tan complicados con eso-

-como sea… vamos, veremos a los demás- y su bakugan subió a su hombro. Abrió la puerta y Alice estaba alli, recostada sobre la puerta de su dormitorio, hablando con Hydranoid anda-a-saber-que.

-vamos?- solto ella apenas lo vio en el pasillo.

-hmn- el asintió "por nada en el mundo no pienses en ella" le recalco su mente "ni en su cuerpo… con lindas curvas, labios carnosos y hermosos ojos" ahora su mente le estaba en contra, pero gracia a su famosa voluntad ninja, por fuera soltó una leve mueca por la batalla de su instinto y su cordura en cuanto Alice se adelanto para salir del dojo.

"oh mierda…." Se maldecía.

El enorme predio verde indicaba que habían llegado al parque, el día irradiaba un notable optimismo y energía. Tras recorrer uno de los varios caminos del parque divisaron en una banca unas figuras conocidas. Se acercaron un poco mas y pronto los reconocieron, una linda chica de cabellos azulados fue la primera en recibir a la pelirroja.

-Alice!- exclamo Runo abrazándola- tanto tiempo! Como has estado?-

-bien bien Runo- ella correspondió el abrazo- me alegro de verte tambien-

-espero que en ese abrazo haya lugar para alguien mas- dijo una sexy chica de cabellos plata abalanzándose sobre sus amigas- Alice! Ya era hora de que vinieras!-

-Julie… eso suponía jeje- dijo tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

-Ya Julie, suéltala que no respira-

-perdona, es que estoy tan emocionada!- y la soltó mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-hola Alice- saludo un rubio chico un poco mas bajo que los demás.

-hola Marucho, has cambiado- Alice sonrío.

-jeje supongo- agradeció el de lentes, desde que se fue, Marucho era un niño, ahora con quince años se mostraba mas adulto.

-no hay un hola para mi?- pregunto un joven de cabellos moros y ojos rojizos con gran energía.

-hola Dan- saludo

-al fin el equipo vuelve a estar junto!- y Daniel hizo la típica pose de poner un pie sobre la parte alta de la banca y mostrando el puño.

-ay Dan…- suspiro Runo.

-que?- pregunto muy inocente el otro (otro despistado :P)

-Como esta tu abuelo Alice?- dijo el pequeño niño genio

-bien, estoy ayudándole en una investigación-

-investigación?-

-si sobre ninjas- dejo en claro Hydranoid que salio de la nada porque estaba con los otros bakuganes.

-jajaja no puedo creer que Shun ahora es como una rata de laboratorio- estallo en risas Dan.

-cállate Dan- dijo un no muy gustoso pelinegro.

-no seas amargado- el susodicho le dio una mirada acecina- mírale el lado bueno, tendrás a Alice cerca de ti todo el tiempo- Shun quedo un poco estático y Alice enrojeció levemente.

-Ay! Que lindo!- dijo Julie con estrellitas en los ojos- es perfecto para una historia de amor!-Alice solo pudo enrojecer más.

-Julie, basta, solo incomodas a Alice- le recriminó la peliazul

-pero a que no seria lindo?- siguió con una miradita embobada (:D)

-oigan- salio Marucho a la conversación- que les parece ir a mi casa para celebrar la llegada de Alice a la hora del te?-

-me parece estupendo- dijo Dan con hambre- quiero te con masitas- (XP)

-deja de ser tan metido y goloso- Runo le dio un zape en la nuca

-por que me golpeas?- acuso no muy contento.

-por goloso-

-pero también soy cariñoso- y tomo de la cintura a su novia besándola castamente, la chica tomo colores rojos.

-ya basta…- sonrío tontamente avergonzada- y? que dices Alice?-

-porque no…- sonrío con su típica ternura.

-Si! Te seguimos Marucho!- grito Julie con su típica explosividad.

Y con Marucho por delante, Julie detrás dando saltitos (._.), Dan rodeando con el brazo a Runo mas atrás y Alice junto a Shun al ultimo se emprendieron su camino a la "casita" de Marucho.

-oye Alice…- le susurro Shun- crees que sea una rata de laboratorio?-

-que? No…- se extraño por aquella pregunta- porque?-

-ah… no… por nada- suspiro caminando cerca de ella.

…

…

"_nadie se salva de los abrazos afixiantes!"_

…

…

_Continuara…_

**Chan! El cuarto capi :D**

**Sory por la demora, las pruebas me matan (Psicología te lo aguanto… pero Organización de PYMES y Empresas familiares? Nooooo T-T)**

**Rueguen porque salga paradita de esto…**

**También estuve pensando en mas ideas, tantas actividades me secan las ideas (y dale con las ideas…)**

**En fin, reviews los cuales agradezco, felicitaciones, criticas, el botoncito de reviews esta abierto a todo esto**

**Alguna idea? Para no mostrar a los demás lo que pasaría podrían enviarme un mensaje privado, obviamente en el siguiente**** capi agradecería a la persona por la idea.**

**Nos vemos :D**


	5. Hora del Té

**Hola gente :D**

**El quinto capi (N° 5)**

**Sobreviví a las pruebas… ahora siguen mas y los resultados ._.""""**

**Agradezco a alicexxshun por su idea, me alegra que la gente se moleste en leer esto y más en escribirme.**

**En serio, os agradezco mucho chicos (:D)**

**Consi: queremos a todos así que estamos abiertas a cualquier comentario, supongo que tendríamos un fic con un poco de gustito de cada uno…**

**Exacto ^-^**

**Consi: al fin tenemos algo en común**

**Si XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea es mia, mia y mia! (ósea, no al plagio :|)**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Hora del te

…

…

"_porque nada mejor que los pleitos con masitas…"_

…

* * *

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Había olvidado lo grande que es la casa de Marucho…_

…

_Corrección…_

…

_Había olvidado lo inmensa que es la casa de Marucho…_

_Muchas cosas no cambiaron, y lo digo en todos sentido, los chicos están ahora con aspecto mas adulto, me alegra verlos de nuevo, Marucho creció mucho desde que estuve aquí…_

…

_Julie sigue igual de chillona, pero su animo me optimiza, a Runo también la extrañaba, pero creo que ella no tuvo mucho tiempo de extrañarme…_

_En uno de sus típicos pleitos con Dan, este la beso…_

…

_Ya era hora, me alegro que luego de tiempo los dos cabezotas al fin estén juntos._

_Y eso que yo soy mas cabeza dura por ni siquiera decirle a… el señor curiosidad lo que siento._

…

_Es mas, parece que el destino se burla de mi a propósito!_

_Runo esta con Dan, Julie no deja de hablar de su ahora novio Billie, hasta Marucho me confeso que le gustaba una tal niña de su escuela llamada Yuki! (N/A:el nombre lo invente, hagan de cuenta que si existe :P)_

…

_Y yo como… que se yo, sentada en la mesa del enorme jardín, escribiendo sobre mi investigación que hasta ahora no aporta mucho._

…

_Sip, el destino es un sádico con migo…_

…

_Y si preguntan por Shun… mejor no le pregunto, con tantos fans debe tener a alguien a quien le dio el gustito._

…

_¿Alguien se ofrece a darme un zape en la cabeza? Lo mencione de nuevo_

…

_Al menos tengo buenos amigos…_

"_que escribes Alice?" pregunto Runo que estaba al lado pero no lo suficiente como para ver._

"_nada… la investigación…"_

"_parce demasiado para ahora mirando lo que hace Shun" señalo al pelinegro que se sentaba al frente de ellas con los ojos cerrados._

"_eso no importa…" oh genial…_

"_Alice" odio cuando usa ese tono "vamos, dime que escribes"_

"_esta bien" me acerque a ella "uso el cuaderno como diario" susurre para que señor curiosidad no lo escuchara_

"_oh… estas escribiendo lo que digo?"_

"_tengo el derecho…" eso me salva de todas_

"_que cuchichean?" oh, se metió Julie_

"_no es nada Julie" Runo me defiende_

"_que hay ahí?" no señales este cuadernito!_

"_nada una aburrida investigación"_

"_sigues escribiendo?" deja de preguntar!_

"_ya Juile, ¿acaso quieres que Alice se lleve un mal recuerdo tuyo acosándola con preguntas?" pregunto Runo_

"_ay! No!" chillo" no quiero que mi querida Alice se traume"_

"_deja de preguntar porfa" pedí así nomás_

…

_Me salve por las masitas…_

…

_Antes de que Julie digiera otra cosa, los sirvientes de Marucho aparecieron con tazas, unas tres teteras con te y muchas masitas…_

_O galletitas, como quieras decirle…_

_Y esta delicioso! Me encantan las que son de limón!_

…

_En serio… la adoro…_

…

_Y como era de esperarse, Dan comía como animal, pero parece que los sirvientes ya estaban preparados para eso. Runo, lo mira algo irritada, claro, me daría igual algo de vergüenza si tuviera un novio así…_

…

_Runo lo va a dejar bien rectito…_

…

_Julie esta… comiendo y mirándose con un espejo, eso no me lo esperaba… bueno si._

_Marucho solo toma te y sigue hablando de algo de un invento interdimencional y que se yo… según l que escucho es algo parecido al de mi abuelo… (N/A: jaja Alice no entres en él que se me cruzan los fics XD)_

_¿Y el señor curiosidad? Nada, parece tan concentrado en la taza de te que ni se mosquea de los comentarios de Dan, es como si el señor Kazami le hubiera agregado al entrenamiento de él el tomar una tasita de te…_

…

_Los ninjas no son los mejores en relaciones sociales, se pierden mucho en tazas de te…_

…

_Los ninjas comen una masita muy lento._

…

_Demasiado, tan solo ver algunas migajas en sus labios me da la necesidad de limpiarlo._

_Y acabo de darme cuenta que me lamí los labios._

…

_Ojala que nadie se de cuenta…_

…

_A propósito, ¿porque le preocupo que Dan le dijera rata de laboratorio?_

_¿Por qué le preocupo algo que dijo alguien?_

_Supongo que si alguien viniera a mi casa a observarme me sentiría igual, pero no lo considero como una rata…_

_Mas bien tal vez como un cobayo…_

_Pachoncito y lindo_

…

_Me fui por las ramas y encima pongo al señor curiosidad como un cobayo…_

…

_Ya ni se que parte de mi cerebro quede puro de estupideces_

_Ojala…_

_..._

_Bien, creo que ahora que todos terminaron Marucho quiere que hagamos algo, mejor guardo mi cuadernito_

…

* * *

…

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer y que Alice guardara su preciado cuaderno dentro de su bolsito, los sirvientes recogieron todo. Marucho propuso una idea para pasar el tiempo.

-que les parece hacer algo?- Pregunto Marucho (su idea era preguntar?)

-oh, que tal si jugamos un videojuego?- propuso Dan con valentía.

-ush, Dan deja esas cosas- bufo Runo

-que tal si te arreglamos ese cabello Runo?- dijo Julie

-a que te refieres con eso- dirigió una mirada acecina ¬¬*

-na…nada…- contesto tranquila.

-que tal una pelea bakugan?- propuso Dan

-me parece bien- argumento Marucho- pero…- los demás lo miraron- donde están los bakugans?-

-es cierto- Alice miro para varios lados intentando divisar a su bolita negra y violeta.

-uh, miren una notita- dijo Dan

-que dice?- runo intento leer también la nota.

-dice" nos aburrimos y nos juimos al bosque una ratito, cosa que no confío mucho porque Ingram seguro nos pierde como una vez hicimos, ese se cree el muy" …. Se ven unos rayones y " digo, si nos quieren encontrar antes de que Ingram nos regrese, vaya que se yo… cariñitos Preyas"-

-…- todos los demás quedaron mudos con una incertidumbre bárbara (N/A: jaja me imagino su cara de "Wtf?" XD)

-supongo… que hay que ir a buscarlos- dijo Marucho

-vamos entonces- y Dan guío hasta la entrada del bosque, luego lidero Shun (el otro se pierde XD)

Caminaron una rato hasta que arriba de una rama se escucho una voz familiar. Todos dirigieron su mirada encontrándose con Gorem.

-al fin llegan- comenzó el bakugan- los demás se separaron y preferí esperarlos- salto sobre las manos de Julie.

-ay! Mi Gorem! No te vuelvas a perder- y lo "acaricio" contra su mejilla.

-no volveré a seguir a Phreyas…- suspiro el Subterra- mejor vayamos al jardín, si vuelve algunos de los bakugan al menos estaremos allí-

-ok…-

-muy bien… estoy se volvió en una búsqueda complicada, separémonos para encontrar a los bakugan y cuando lo encuentren vuelvan al jardín de Marucho- planeo el de ojos rojizos.

-eso es… un buen plan- confeso confundida la peliazul.

-entonces nos veremos en el jardín- aclaro Shun que se mantenía callado hasta ahora.

...

Todos asintieron y se separaron por el bosque salvo Julie y Gorem que volvieron al jardín. Marucho, camino entre los arbustos, escucho dos voces discutiendo.

-te dije que vayamos por aquí!- sonó una vocecita femenina

-ni te creas! Pasaremos por los arbustos y encontraremos la salida- se quejo otra voz.

-eres un terco!-

-y tu te ves adorable cuando te enojas- rió el bakugan Aquos

-que?-

-Preyas? Elfin?- salio de entre los plantas el rubio de anteojos.

-Marucho!- gritaron ambos subiéndose cada uno al los hombros del chico

-si al fin volveremos a casa- celebró la bakugan

-de todos modos ya íbamos a llegar-

-no es cierto, nos perdimos apenas Tigrera y Drago desaparecieron-

-ya basta, los chicos los están buscando, vayamos para el jardín- calmo las cosas el chico y caminaron de regreso a su mansión.

...

El chico de cabellos moros luchaba contra unas ramas que, al empujarlas, le devolvieron el golpe (jaja que brutooo X3) y así iba la cosa más o menos.

-malditas ramas, ya las verán- maldijo al pobre árbol que se la devolvía una y otra vez.

-Dan?- escucho cerca de él

-eh? Tigrera?- se encontró con la bakugan Heios en el árbol- estábamos buscándolos-

-lo se, no es bueno cuando Preyas propone algo e Ingram cree que puede guiarnos-

-ven, veremos si encontramos a Runo- Tigrera salto sobre su hombro- solo debo… malditas ramas!- y el árbol, dando un ultimo golpe, hizo que retrocediera varios pasos cerca de caerse salvo por cierta persona que tanbien se encontraba de espaldas.

-pero que!- refunfuño la persona golpeada- ah, Dan eres tu-

-Runo- se incorporo y ayudo a la ojiverde a levantarse- encontré a Tigrera-

-Tigrera!- la susodicha saludo a su compañera y salto a su hombro.

-no os olviden de mi chicos- se escucho desde el suelo el Phyrus.

-Drago- saludo Dan tomándolo- de veras se metieron en un lío-

-y eso que no viste cuando nos ataco un mapache (N/A: hay mapaches en Japón?)- un escalofrío pareció recorrer por el bakugan.

-ya esta, volvamos al jardín de Marucho- dijo Runo y ambos peleadores con sus bakugans caminaron de regreso.

...

Alice pasaba por unas rocas, los árboles le atascaban el paso haciendo difícil la tarea de encontrar a la lagartija…

-Hydranoid- llamo entre las hojas.

-Alice? Eres tu?- se escucho la voz de su bakugan mas allá de los árboles.

-ya voy… estoy cerca- y haciendo un esfuerzo, cruzo entre las ramas y, por una piedra no muy amistosa, casi cae haciendo que su bolso se trabara entre las ramas. Tironeo con fuerza y zafándose del agarre su cuaderno callo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Alice, me alegra volver a verte, se supone que Ingram debería estar cerca pero desapareció- subió al hombro de la joven.

-no te preocupes, Shun de seguro lo encontró y ahora vuelven para el jardín- se acomodo el bolso y noto que estaba extrañamente mas liviano- oh no…-

-que buscas Alice?- pregunto el Darkus

-oh Dios! Mi cuaderno!- busco desesperadamente- iremos por donde vine- y camino apresuradamente.

...

El ninja pelinegro saltaba de rama en rama, haciendo su tarea mas fácil. Buscando señales de su bakugan, observaba su alrededor. Un objeto de color entre la rocas le llamo la atención, bajo hasta tomar lo que le dio curiosidad.

Miro un tanto extrañado y complacido aquel cuaderno bordó, escrito en uno de los costados Alice, él sabia perfectamente de quien era. Lo abrió arbitrariamente para, al menos, leer algo…

…

_"Los ninjas comen mucho, al igual que en el desayuno, no tienen piedad a lo que hago…_

_Solo faltara que hicieran ruido…_

_Pero bue, al menos tengo la "maestría" de escribir y llevarme el arroz a la boca sin que se me caiga nada. Aun así, los palitos son difíciles de manejar…_

…

_Por el amor de Dios! Que ese viejo se pase una servilleta o toalla en la cara y que no coma como perro!"_

…

No pudo seguir leyendo ya que unas ágiles manos le quitaron el cuadernito delante de sus narices.

-que crees que estas haciendo?- bramo furiosa Alice, con los colores rojos en sus mejillas.

-calma…- suavizo el Kazami.

-sabes que no puedes ver esto- guardo el preciado objeto en el bolso.

-no se ni de que te enojas- contesto- lo único que leí es que los ninjas comemos mucho y que mi abuelo come como perro cosa que para mi no es nuevo-

-"gracias a Dios"- agradeció mentalmente Alice porque él no leyera algo mas comprometedor- aun así, es personal, no debes-

-no entiendo porque tan complicada- bufo molesto.

-tsk, eres molesto- trato de salir con dignidad pero una piedra (la misma que la de antes? Puede ser…) hizo que tropezara.

Shun trato de atajarla pero con el terreno irregular su espalda choco contra el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás de él. Alice cayo sobre él y la falta de espacio hizo que sus labios se tocaron.

Quedaron estáticos durante un momento, ambos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Reaccionaron separándose de inmediato y mirando hacia otro lado completamente avergonzados.

-mejor… volvamos con los demás- dijo el de ojos dorados tratando de recuperar su indiferencia y aguantando su acaloramiento.

-si…- dejo en el aire su palabra sonrojada y acalorada- Shun?- el mencionado la miro con bastante coraje- esto… nunca paso- el otro asintió, caminaron de regreso y encontaron a Ingram que estaba confundido por la tensión de ambos jóvenes.

…

…

"_mas dulce que las masitas son los besos inesperados"_

…

_Continuara…_

_..._

**Fa! Aquí el capi que esperaban. jeje ya los hize besar :3 (que seguira?) (ni yo se XP)**

**Quiero dar atención hacia el día 2 de abril, 29 aniversario de las Guerra las Malvinas. Le tengo mucha conciencia y espero que, aunque ya paso el día recuerden a aquellos que fueron, volvieron y no volvieron en una guerra desarreglada, improvisada pero con patriotismo latente. (le dedico mis mejores deseos a aquellos veteranos olvidados)**

**En fin, estoy abierta a vuestros comentarios, lo saben perfectamente, pueden mensajearme para hablar sobre alguna idea en preferencia, agradezco ello.**

**Mande Reviews! :D**


	6. Una noche interesante

**La contiiii la contiiiii**

**Se vino la contiiii**

**Alice: tas alegre hoy**

**Si ^-^ desde que los hice besar pienso torturar a Shun internamente**

**Alice: eh…. Pobre…**

**Así que quiero que hagas tu mejor actuación y me ayudes a torturarlo**

**Alice: ok :D**

**Shun: que?**

**Nada nada**

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen, la idea si **

**Agradezco los comentarios de todos! :D**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Una noche interesante

…

…

"_érase una vez una noche en la que hacia calor dentro de alguien"_

…

* * *

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Shun Kazami es un metido!_

_Agradezco al poco agrado que me tiene Dios por que solo leyó lo de su crítica sobre su abuelo, cosa que, según sus palabras, no era nada nuevo._

…

_¡Pero ese no es el punto de todo!_

_¡El me beso!_

_Bueno… yo caí sobre él y termine besándolo…_

_Da igual, es ridículo pensar que unas putas y molestas ramas de unos molestos árboles y una miserable piedra hayan hecho aquello que nunca fui capaz por voluntad propia._

…

_Todo porque, no se porque, los bakugans fueron al bosque, se perdieron y cuando encontré a Hydranoid se me callo el cuaderno, cuando encontré a… él con esto se lo quite y peleamos, trate de salir pero me caí y el también se cayó contra un árbol haciendo que no me quedara espacio y mi boca chocara con la suya._

_No puedo evitar que fue una de las mejores sensaciones que sentí, y o se si él también le gusto, habremos estado como un segundo pero me pareció mas largo._

_Volvimos a la mansión de Marucho pero ninguno decía nada, desde ahí la tarde paso rápida y sin emoción, me sentí incomoda cuando volvimos al dojo y hasta ahora se ah encerrado en el cuarto igual que yo._

…

_Odio sentí eso, odio que me sienta bien estar cerca de él, que haya encontrado una persona que me comprendía pero a la vez es tan diferente._

_Odio que sea de temperamento flemático._

_Yo, en cambio, soy del temperamento mixto flemático-melancólico. Aunque tenga algo parecido siempre tendré mis sentimientos a flor de piel, no como él que los tiene guardados dentro de su ser._

…

_Ahora me encuentro escribiendo, al borde de las lágrimas, con un Hydraniod que quiere hablar de ello, porque lo vio, pero yo me niego, así que salio de la habitación, creo que a hablar con Ingram._

_Que mas da, quiero un momento sola para descargarme, es difícil amar a alguien que no muestra sentimientos. Aprovechare este momento para meditar, dentro de rato tendré que hacer la cena y seguramente el Señor Kazami nos preguntara por que hicimos hoy. Tengo la certeza de que Shun tampoco lo dirá…_

…

_Ush, lo mencioné de nuevo…_

…

_Odio cuando mis sentimientos controlan mi mente…_

…

* * *

…

-no lo diré- dijo un pelinegro irritado- ya te lo dije-

-por favor Shun- le rogó Ingram- todo el resto de la tarde te comportaste mas silencioso de lo normal, mas con la señorita Alice, dime que os ah pasado-

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua colérico pasándose una mano sobre sus negros cabellos- no es de tu asunto-

-siendo mi compañero de pelea debemos tener confianza total- comento serio el bakugan- vamos, tu siempre me dices lo que te ocurre ¿Qué hace esto diferente?-

-no entenderás…- bufó.

Sintió unos débiles golpecitos en la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró mirando para abajo ya que era Hydranoid.

-¿Hydranoid? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-Shun, necesito hablar con Ingram-

-te salvas de esta Shun, luego me dirás- y el Ventus salio de la habitación.

El pelinegro suspiro cansado y, recostándose en su cama, comenzó a meditar.

* * *

…

-¿sucede algo malo?- dijo Ingram en el pasillo junto a Hydranoid.

-veras… se cual es la razón porque Shun esta de ese humor-

-tiene que ver con la señorita Alice ¿verdad?-

-exacto- confirmo el Darkus- en el bosque tuvieron un pleito, y terminaron cayéndose haciendo eso que le llama beso-

-hmm sabia que es un gesto importante pero no entiendo porque tanta repercusión- cuestiono el Ventus- se que Shun siente una predilección por Alice…-

-lo se, pásalo mismo con ella- agrego Hydranoid- aun así no entiendo porque tienden a ocultar sentimientos-

-los humanos son muy complicados en este tema-

-concuerdo contigo amigo- asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

…

-"molesta Alice, molesta investigación, molesta vida"- se quejaba por sus adentros el ninja recostado sobre su cama- "encima Ingram acosándome con preguntas… molestas hormonas, molestos sentimientos"-

"_pero a que no te gusto?"_ dijo su subconsciente.

-hmn…-

"_admítelo, te gusta, esta mas bonita y la tienes toda para ti" _rió picadamente sus adentros.

-…- ahora parecía que su subconsciente tenia mente propia

...

Pero tenía razón…

...

"_has visto como te mira? Yo que tu aprovecharía…"_

-tu eres yo- contesto en el aire

"_seee cierto, pero sigo con la idea" _

-aprovecharla?-

"_ves que te interesó?"_

-responderás a mi pregunta?-

"_como sea… el punto es que seria tentador darles una clases a Alice…" (N/A: me imagino la carita de su conciencia haciendo w)_

-no me gusta la dirección que estas tomando-argumento desconfiado.

"_oh, no seas amargado, tienes la carne joven, roja la sangre, la dentadura sana y el esperma urgente"_ (N/A: jeje las ultimas frases la saqué de una canción XD)

-que…- se abofeteo mentalmente- uff mi mente se esta desviando del camino-

El sonido de la puerta tocando otra vez, lo despejo de su "charla" mental. Camino con una minima pesadez y, abriendo la puerta y mirando para abajo se encontró con Ingram.

-la señorita Alice dice que la cena esta lista- dijo subiendo a su hombre.

-esta bien- suspiro caminando por los pasillos- no intentaras preguntarme nada?- le pregunto extrañado ya que antes le estaba hostigando en un interrogatorio y ahora se mantenía en silencio.

-no hace falta…- explico con naturalidad.

-hmn…- y entrando al comedor, saludo y agradeció a Alice con disimulo, ambos intentando no mirarse.

* * *

…

Subió por los tejados, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, nunca había hecho tal cosa con esos propósitos. Definitivamente no era su fuerte, pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Llego hasta la parte mas alta del dojo, la luna llena iluminaba todo en un paisaje frío y azulado, parecía el suelo y los árboles brillar por si mismos dejándole una sensación de paz mientras se sentaba.

-Alice?- esa reconocida voz la exalto dando un respingo y mirando a la persona que emergía entre los tejados inferiores- sucede algo?-

-no… nada- su mirada recorrió el horizonte que se veía iluminado por las luces de la ciudad- y tu?-

-suelo venir aquí…- se sentó a su lado- oye… con respecto… a lo de esta tarde…-

-no te preocupes- le sonrío tiernamente- fue un accidente, ya quedo atrás-

-lamento lo que hice- dijo agachando la cabeza meditabundo- debí haberme abstenido-

-no te preocupes, mientras no hayas leído algo importante- rió provocando una leve sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

Su vista volvió al paisaje nocturno, un suspiro voló al compás de la suave brisa calida que pasaba. El joven pudo contemplar su perfil, como su mirada chocolate se perdía hipnotizada, como sus rojizos cabellos y respingada nariz se veían iluminados por la fuerte luz de luna llena; y como sus labios dejaban escapar ese suspiro errante.

Esos mismo labios que tuvo la milésima oportunidad de probar y le hizo recorrer una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, esos mismos ojos que una vez se habían posado en los suyos cuando le rogó que estuviera con sus amigos, esa misma personalidad solitaria que le hizo entender que no era el único, esa misma inocencia que emanaba haciendo que fuera mentira que ella había sido una vez Mascarade. Resultaba tentador halagarla pero era en contra de su comportamiento y orgullo, sus palabras parecían trabadas si quería decir algo. Entre miradas de reojo paso de su cara a su cuerpo, como había crecido, desarrollado, y vuelto más apetecible para alguien como él.

"_ves? Ya estas volviendo a tu propósito como humano" le acuso con un tono peligroso su subconsciente_

Y otra vez se desenvolvió una batalla interna entre él y sus adentros. Por fuera parecía fruncir levemente el seño y apretar un poco los labios. La joven lo miro por un momento, extrañándose por la expresión de su compañero.

-hay algo que te molesta?- pregunto inocente.

-eh?...- el ninja pareció reaccionar- no es nada-

-es que me preocupe porque estabas mas callado… de lo normal-

-no te preocupes- dio una media sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos- no deberías- susurro.

-solo es… que me importas- contesto ausente, ambos inmersos en los ojos del otro, su distancia parecía acortarse de forma lenta hasta que Alice se dio cuenta- yo… lo siento- se disculpo sonrojada alejándose repentinamente.

-no, no, es mi culpa- se excuso Shun con un leve tono carmesí en sus pómulos.

-será mejor… que vaya a dormir-

-si, mañana tendremos cosa que hacer- se incorporo y ayudo a Alice a levantarse.

Bajaron por los tejados, Shun ayudando a Alice a pesar de que ella insistía que podía sola. Llegando al pasillo del dojo se despidieron entrando a sus respectivos cuartos.

Mientras, dos bakugans sonreían complacidos…

* * *

…

"_la luz de la luna tiene muchos efectos…"_

…

_Continuara…_

…

**Listo, el capi 5 (yay!)**

**Si preguntan por varias cosas aquí os aclaro:**

**-Sobre los temperamentos: si buscan en wikipedia u otros lugares veran informacion de los mismos (estaria bueno para hacer un fic estilo al de XNeko-AliceX que me divierte bastante XD)**

**-sobre la canción: se llama "sobreviviendo" (hay muchos cantantes que la cantan pero me gusta la de Leon Gieco) es antigua pero aun asi me gusta la letra :3**

**Como eh dicho y siempre diré, agradezco comentarios y criticas.**

**Cualquier idea que deseáis aportar solo manden un mensaje privado y en el siguiente capi lo figurare como inspirador :D**

**Los reviews me hacen feliz…**

**¿Puedo ser feliz un rato porfa? :3**


	7. Gusto para todos

**Buenas mi gente (alza los brazos de forma rara)**

**Jeje la parte 7, ya son 7 capis en las que se me dio la inspiración y etc :P**

**Agradezco sus comentarios en general, me hacen feliz (si! :D)**

**Quiero agradecer principalmente a alicexxshun quien me ah dado una buena idea.**

**Consi: esa chica nos salva de varias… ^-^**

**Si jeje XD**

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si no, le preguntaría a Ren donde consigo tener los ojos como gato :P *eso o porque no se opera la nariz XD*)**

**A leer 'tonce…**

**...**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

Gusto para todos

…

"_porque siempre habrá algo interesante que ver…"_

….

* * *

…

El sonido de la alarma se hizo sonar, abrió lentamente sus ojos marrones y bostezo mientras se estiraba y prendía la luz de la mesita de noche. Se incorporo hasta sentarse en su cama, una bolita negra y violeta se movía con lentitud. La misma se abrió de golpe y la chica sonrío.

-buenos días Alice- dijo el bakugan

-buenos días Hydranoid- saludo Alice, camino con cierta pereza hacia el baño y, con un leve tambaleo, abrió la puerta. Abrió el agua caliente y se desvistió para entrar en la ducha. Termino de bañarse y, terminando de secándose el cuerpo, se puso su corpiño y sus bragas que había dejado anterormente.

Su mirada paso por el espejo, se veía despeinada y con ojeras mas oscuras de lo normal. Una leve punzada traspaso su cabeza, intento no darle importancia cuando un repentino mareo la obligo a sostenerse del lavamanos. Cayó algo precipitada al piso, sosteniendo con sus brazos como soporte para no chocar contra los mosaicos fríos. Su amigo Darkus, al oír el ruido, se asomo por la puerta y luego a acercarse rápidamente.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- dijo preocupado Hydranoid.

-si, creo… que solo en un leve mareo- intento levantarse pero sus temblorosos brazos no tenían fuerzas- mierda…- musito por lo bajo.

-quédate quieta, buscare ayuda- y la bolita se deslizo rápido hacia afuera de la habitación ignorando que Alice le pedía que no.

…

Termino por ponerse los pantalones e iba por su remera cuando unos golpecitos desordenados y rápido le captaron la atención. Su bakugan parecía acercarse a la puerta y escuchar una vocecita que provenía del pasillo.

-es Hydranoid, dice que hay algo malo en Alice- comento el Ventus.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron alertas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió saliendo de su cuarto con una velocidad que era capaz (N/A: ósea, rápido, muy rápido XD) dejando a ambos bakugan en el pasillo preocupados.

…

Maldijo nueva mente intentándose incorporándose. Su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas en tanto se esforzaba y sus ganas de vomitar se acrecentaban con sentir ese aire húmedo y calido. Poso su frente en el frío suelo para amenguar esa desagradable sensación, sentía que todo su mundo se oscurecía cuando escucho una voz.

-Alice!- la voz de él le dieron fuerzas para que su cabeza se irguiera para verlo acercarse- Alice, ¿que te paso?- le facilito la tarea de mirarlo ya que la sostenía por la espalda.

Shun trataba de que ella explicara pero solo veía que esos ojos chocolates estaban opacados y sus labios entre abiertos sin poder decir algo. Sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta como estaba él sin camisa y ella… bueno, solo en ropa interior. Trago duro mirando los pómulos rojos de la chica que seguía mirándolo a los ojos perdida.

La levanto lentamente, dejando que Alice se apoyara sobre él. La guío hasta la cama tratando de ignorar olímpicamente la sensación del cuerpo húmedo de ella en contacto con la suya. En medio del camino que parecía eterno ella dio un traspié, haciendo que Shun la abrazara por la cintura para que no se caiga.

-yo… lo siento- susurro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-debes reposar- le respondió de igual forma recostándola sobre la cama.

Noto como temblaba incesantemente, la cubrió con la sabana tratando de que se estabilizara un poco. Suspiro aun sonrojado, iba a volver a su cuarto hasta que…

-Shun- dijo lo mas fuerte que su débil voz pudo- no… no te vallas- el ninja la miro confundido- no quiero… estar sola-

-espera un momento- y camino hasta el pasillo- Alice no se encuentra bien, si viene mi abuelo díganle que la estoy cuidando- ambos bakugans asintieron y él volvió al cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama- tranquila estoy aquí- sonrío como si ese gesto pudiera mejorar el estado de la pelinaranja.

-gracias- dijo mientras sus ojos lo recorrían haciendo que sonrojo mas de lo que estaba- que pasara si tu abuelo…?-

-no te preocupes- se recostó a su lado- ya le dije a Hydranoid y a Ingram que yo te cuidaría-

Alice esbozo una sonrisa que capto la atención del pelinegro, sincera, pura y tímida. Para su asombro, ella se acomodo posándose en su pecho, su respiración pausada parecía indicar que se había quedado dormida. Él solo pudo relajarse y rodearla con los brazos para darle calor. Estaba cayendo en sueño con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

...

* * *

…

-hum…- bufo un viejo molesto recorriendo los pasillo como alma lleva al diablo con una aura amenazante- donde esta ese mocoso insolente-

Iba para el cuarto del chico cuando dos bakugan le saltaron encima provocando un escándalo que regañaron ambas bolitas por el ruido.

-no grite Señor Kazami- aconsejo el Darkus.

-¿pueden decirme donde diablos esta mi nieto y la niña Gehabich?- pregunto exaltado con bastantes humos.

-pues vera Shun esta en el cuarto de Alice porq…-

-que?- corto enojado tratando de abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha cuando los bakugans le impidieron el paso revoloteado por su cara y cuerpo haciéndole cosquilla al viejo- quítense de encima!-

-espere Señor Kazami- rogó el tricefalico- Alice casi se desmaya y Shun la esta cuidando. Deje que repose-

-aun así… -hico un inmaduro puchero- No gritare, pero al menos déjenme ver…- se dirigió para abrir la puerta.

-cuando Alice casi se desmaya estaba solo en ropa interior- susurro Hydranoid algo temeroso al otro bakugan.

-oh…- respondo Ingram.

Saltaron sobre los hombros del abuelo, para evitar algún escándalo que produjera el viejo. Apenas abrió la puerta, pareció quedarse quieto en la entrada. Los tres vieron a un Shun acostado, completamente dormido, abrazando a una Alice que también dormía placidamente, recostada sobre el pecho del pelinegro. También había que notar que él ninja no llevaba camisa y la joven no parecía tener nada salvo una tiritas del corpiño que se asomaban de las sabanas que la cubrían.

…

Definitivamente era una escena entre tanto tierna y comprometedora…

…

-…-Los bakugans esperaban una reacción no muy agradable por parte del anciano, pero este pareció mostrar una minima sonrisa- creo que hoy saldremos a desayunar- y cerrando la puerta salio hacia quien sabe donde, con dos bolitas bastante confundidas en sus hombros.

...

* * *

…

Los rayos del sol subieron hasta su cara, frunció levemente el ceño mientras sus ojos se abrían mostrando un hermoso color ámbar. Su primera sensación era agradable, sentía un calor en el pecho y un dulce aroma que le hacían borrar todos sus problemas, todos sus pesares, como si no existiera nada. Parpadeo varias veces sintiendo como ese calorcito en su pecho se acomodaba mejor, vio esa mata anaranjada y cayó en donde estaba. Sonrojo poderosamente al ver las pocas ropas que presentaba la chica, recordó que todo se debía porque ella casi se había desmallado y el la estaba cuidando…

…

Un flechazo de horror cruzo por su mente…

…

Si su abuelo los viera, a los dos, estando así… por otro lado si eso era inevitable lo hubiera sacado a patadas del cuarto de Alice y dicho cosas como "no esperaba eso de ti", "te desviaste de tu camino ninja" o peor "eres un casanova como yo, eh?"…

Pero no paso…

…

"_bah, luego veras como safarte, disfruta el momento" _comento su conciencia

-"que no se supone que las conciencias dicen lo bueno?"- pensó

"_bueno para ti, __mírala no puede estar mas cómoda"_

-"eso es porque esta dormida, solo me ve como un amigo y por su baja de presión no dijo nada"-

"_puede ser… puede que no… hace años que te f__ue a buscar solo a ti en el parque"_

-"ella se preocupa de todo el grupo"-

"_ella se preocupa por ti… además, no viste como se sonrojo cuando te vio esta mañana?"_

-"ya estaba sonrojada, y si eso fuera cierto, es mi culpa de no tener camisa"-

"_pero en ves de vestirte corriste a llevarla a su cama y ahora la tienes semidesnuda recostada sobre ti; si muy inocente Kazami ¬¬"_

-"…"-

"_te quedaste sin excusas?"_

-"ya deja de ser tan molesto"-

"_sabes que soy tu, no puedes negarlo, lo que digo es lo que reprimes"_

-"me estas llamando reprimido?"-

"_no viene al caso pero yo estoy aquí… así que si"_

_..._

-uff molesto- murmuro entre dientes, notando que quien parecía dormir recostado sobre él comenzaba a moverse y abrir los ojos- hola…-

-hola…- saludo adormilada si darse cuenta de nada.

-te sientes bien?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa tenue.

-hmn…- parpadeo, miro donde estaba, recorrió su vista en su cuerpo cubierto de sabanas subiendo hasta el formado torso del chico y finalmente hacia su cara completamente sonrojada- eh… bien…-

-oh lo siento- se aparto lo suficiente como para que ella recostara su espalda en el espaldar (valga la redundancia… creo)- es que… bueno, tu casi te desmayas y me que depara que estuvieras bien… y me… nos dormimos-

-oh… gracias…- dejo su voz en queda, noto que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierto salvo por cierta ropa interior beige. Se cubrió avergonzada mientras el Kazami miraba hacia otro lado porque no había hecho mejor idea que seguirle la vista de la joven.

-per… perdón, debería irme… tu vístete…- tartamudeo sin mirarla.

-ah si… jeje es extraño- dijo titubeando con la cara escondida y una sonrisita.

-si, parece como si tu y yo hubiéramos…- río débilmente Shun.

-si, pero no es como se ve… todo fue por eso…- respondió devolviendo la risita y armando de valor hasta mirarlo. Por un casto segundo quedaron en silencio, congelados en la escena curiosa- este… Shun…-

-oh, si, claro- salio de la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun mirándola casi se coca contra la pared en un intento de encontrar la puerta- jeje yo, ya me voy…- la rusa río por su acción.

-"definitivamente, podría acostumbrarme a esto"- pensaron ambos en sus cuartos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

...

…

"_un buen día no empieza hasta que alguien que quieres te dice hola…"_

…

…

_Continuara…_

…

**Listo calisto! El capi me quedo channntaaa (expresión argentina de decir genial)**

**Es que siempre me imagine que pasaría si amanecieran juntos. (cuando sera que realmente lo hagan después de "eso" me lo dicen y veo)**

**¿Por qué el abue de Shun no lo tiro a patadas? Eso, lectores míos, se sabrá con el tiempo.**

**Ren: en serio que mi nariz es fea? (se toca la nariz preocupado)**

**Oy! No Rencito eres y te quiero así de lindo (lo abraza fuerte fuerte)**

**Ren: gracias n.n**

**Fabia (de anda saber donde): suelta a mi príncipe terráquea seudo licantropa!**

**No! Déjame apapacharlo un porquito mas X3**

**Fabia (sujetando fuerte el brazo de Ren): es mi turno!**

**Un poquito massss porfiii T.T**

**Ren: -_o" auch**

**Y bue… (soltándolo de golpe haciendo que Ren y Fabia salieran volando) comenten plis ;D**

**...**

**Los reviews me ayudan a volar**

**Necesito plumas para mis alas**

**Los reviews son mis plumas**

**El volar en mi inspiracion**

**...**


	8. Mala bajo precion

**Damas caballeros, niños y niñas…. Aquí esta night!**

**(Entra con papelitos picados y una música de Mita Legrand XD) hola hola besito para todos…. CORTE LA PATETICA MÚSICA! (se corta y no se escucha nada)**

**(Nada salvo Dan que tosió)**

**¬¬*(saca una gomera y lo derriba con Drago hecho bolita, la tira donde se escucha el quejido de un gato) no molestes…**

**Dan: X_X"**

**Drago: x.x**

**Ejem… estamos aquí para mostrar el capi N° 8 (8 por 8, dame un biscocho :3)**

**Me emociono de tantos reviews **** me hacen sentir muy bien ^-^ (soy feliz, soy feliz, vamos que los reviews me llegan XD)**

**Agradezco notablemente a quien al parecer se convierte en la coproductora del fic por la cantidad de inspiración que me da para hacer esta historia loca: alicexxshun**

**Consi haciendo reverencias a una fotito de alicexxshun: salve, escritora, creativa y loca…. Pero no tanto como yooo…. TwT**

**._."**

**En finnnnn, a leer chicos ;D…**

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Mala bajo presión

…

…

"_malo es cuando una amiga quiere respuestas… peor es cuando un ninja quiere respuestas…"_

…

* * *

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_¡Te juro que ayer fue un día muy… raro!_

…

_Todo empezó en la mañana, el no haberme abrigado mucho y algo que tal vez comí hizo que casi me desmayara._

_Igual, yo soy la idiota que se baña cuando se siente con baja tensión…_

…

_Me caí y no recuerdo mucho salvo Hydranoid diciendo algo de pedir ayuda. Pensé que se me iba todo por la borda cuando lo escuche…_

_No pudo venir nadie mas que él… dijo algo que no podía entender por el momento de poca lucidez que tenia y me llevo a la cama._

…

_¡Pero no es como piensan!_

…

_Es que necesitaba recostar y casi me caigo, encima que tenia que pasar todo esto con solo ropa interior._

_Ósea, de seguro el señor sin camisa lo disfruto…_

_Encima que esta muy bueno, y por muy bueno digo muy bueno. Tiene esos músculos formados y esos cuadraditos… esas cosas que hacen verse bien._

…

_Luego que me pusiera en la cama fue bueno con migo, incluso me tapo porque de seguro me habré pescado el frío de nuevo y temblaba. Y yo no tuve mejor idea que pedirle que se quedara._

_A pesar que lo recuerdo estaba bajo efectos delirantes…_

…

_¿y que hizo él? Fue a avisarle a los bakugans que dejo ahí quedados en el pasillo y luego se recostó cerca de mío…_

_Demasiado que, por no que razones me dormí sobre él y creo que hizo lo mismo._

…

_Desperté con un sonido proveniente de donde mi cabeza recostaba, sentía una linda sensación, olía un fuerte aroma y mira hacia arriba hasta toparme con sus ojos._

"_hola" saludo _

"_hola" respondí aun con el sueño en los ojos_

"_estas bien?" pregunto con una pequeña curva en los labios_

_Mire otra vez donde estaba, yo casi sin ropa, él sin camisa y abrazándome, con esa media sonrisa encantadora y semi embobada._

…

_Y si, parecía algo que si lo supiera alguien dudaría de mi virginidad…_

…

_De ahí nos separamos y me acomode mejor, él se disculpaba y decía que era que me sentía mal mientras yo baje la vista y vi que mi parte superior estaba sin cubrir y, rápidamente me escondí el resto del cuerpo en las sabanas. Lo escuche disculparse otra vez evitándome mirar._

…

_Las ganas de decirle "se ve que disfrutaste ver esto…" pero su vergüenza como para que mirara hacia otro lado no me dejaba hablar…_

…

_Y me miro con esos ojos, esos odiosos ojos que no me dejan reaccionar…_

_Juro que podría empujarme al vacío si seguiría viendo sus ojos dorados y no lo notaria…_

…

_Después de algunos comentarios del que nos reímos porque parecía que nos habíamos acostado, el día paso rápido ya que fuimos castigados, él con entrenamiento y yo con muchas tareas._

_Le pregunte a Hydranoid porque nunca vino el viejo ese._

"_la verdad no se" me respondió" salio a desayunar con Ingram y yo y luego fue a hacer una llamada o algo así"_

_Ojala que no haya hecho a llamada para chusmear, viejo ese…_

…

_Así que tuve tantas tareas por mi "castigo" que no pude ir a los entrenamientos de… el señor de lomo bárbaro (N/A: o como dice mi hermana: un chongo con buen lomo XD) y no pude escribir porque también era hostigada por la mirada de ese lomazo sobre si me sentía mal que le avisara, etc._

_Aparte que Ingram se puso un poquito mas curioso sobre mi y no dejaba de escuchar "Señorita Alice" una y otra vez para preguntarme cosas entre pava__s y algo incomodas._

…

_Agradezco a Hydranoid que entiende que no me guste que me acosen…_

_Ahora que lo pienso, siento algo de lastima por él, de seguro su bakugan lo acosa por cualquier cosa que no entiende sobre los humanos._

…

_¿Le habrá preguntado como van al baño?_

…

_No viene al caso… pero hoy, que es media mañana, se supone que voy a ir al campo de entrenamiento a investigar, ¿adivinen con quien?_

…

_El sexy chico Kazami_

…

_Solo que esta vez espero que no me mate o que lo intente porque no tendrá almuerzo._

_Aunque parezca poca pena, según su abuelo, él cocina horrible…_

_Entonces puedo amenazarlo_

…

_Hasta ahora no eh recibido algún mensaje de mi abuelo, aunque el Señor Kazami me dijo que hoy le envío un mensaje de que todo estaba bien salvo una pequeña y típica tormenta en Moscú y que pronto querría hablarme_

_El único problema es a lo que definimos "pequeña y típica" tormenta, aquí se podría considerar como una ventarraval de nieve de la put* madre con varios metros de hielo…_

…

_Para resumir, me voy con ese chico odioso y sexy para escribir mientras me convierto en aspirante a ninja por esquivar cualquier coso que tenga a la mano porque a pesar de ser bastante deseable no justifica que crea que tenga un tiro al blanco en mi frentecita._

_Ahora cierro el cuadernito antes de que Hydranoid comience a molestar sobre hacer esperar a… bue, ya saben.._

…

…

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y, llegando a las afueras del dojo, se encontró con Shun.

-llegas casi a tiempo- dijo caminando sin mirarla.

-gracias, tu intenta de no matarme con alguna de tus armas- sonrío con sarcasmo.

-hum…- emitió mostrando una media sonrisa arrogante.

-hum para ti también- hizo un mohín algo infantil.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento, Alice se sentó recostada en un árbol que le parecía más cómodo y el pelinegro comenzó con sus entrenamientos ninjas.

* * *

…

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Al fin comienzo algo serio…_

…

_Bien veamos, los ninjas les gustan las cosas cortantes…_

_Tienen CASI buena puntería…_

_Al chico sexy le gusta la katana al parecer…_

_Y parece estar algo irritado…_

_Oh, tiene un cortecito en la mejilla, debe haber sido en algún entrenamiento de ayer…_

_No se porque no lo note…_

…

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Soy mala para esto!_

_Podrían mandarme a investigar el cuarto de Dan, que de seguro que con tanta mugre debe de existir algún organismo vivo a base de materiales inertes y ni haberme dado cuenta!_

_¿Como hago una investigación sobre los ninjas? ¿Mi abuelo no podía fijarse en Wikipedia y listo? Parece como si ya se lo hubiera leído todo…_

_Y que onda con esa espada, digo es mas curvada y fina que las de Europa. Cuando veo una espada pienso en caballeros, la edad media y la incontable cantidad de fabulas sobre grandes hombres o mujeres matando bestias míticas o librando guerras._

…

_En cambio cuando veo una katana…_

_Me hace recordar una pintura japonesa de un tipo con esa clase de espada sobre un pecezote de bigotes largos que una vez vi._

_Y juro que cuando vi la carita del pez, su sonrisa parecía burlarse de mí…_

_No me puedo imaginar al Kazami ese sobre un pecezote…_

_Aunque lo vi sobe una enorme ave verde y luego sobre una clase de pajarraco ninja con patas de pájaro y que es muy preguntón y me rompe con la cosa de "señorita señorita señorita Alice"_

…

_Y hablando del rey de Roma… se acerca Ingram…_

"_buenos días señorita Alice" otra vez con lo de señorita, no soy una maestra!_

"_hola Ingram" sonrío a pesar de todo._

"_como va su investigación?" oh genial, de tal dueño tal bakugan._

"_bien…" ni que tuviera que explicarle._

"_puedo ver?" que se cree!_

"_no"_

"_por qué?"_

"_porque no"_

"_por qué?"_

"_por que es privado y tu se lo dirías a Shun" uy…_

"_a Shun?" mira hacia donde esta el susodicho_

"_ese" _

"_que tiene de malo?" los que tiene de malo es que seas así con tus preguntitas Ingram._

"_las cosas privadas son para uno mismo, no se pueden mostrar a los demás porque podría afectarlos" _

"_ah… Hydranoid puede leerlo?"_

"_no"_

"_puedo leerlo?" otra vez?"_

"_no"_

"_por favor"_

"_no"_

"_uh, bueno…" y se jue el pajarito_

…

_Que molesto…_

…

_El sexy chico Kazami no piensa en la integridad física y psicológica de esos pobres árboles._

_Pero no tiene integridad psicológica, así que…_

_Soy mala para las investigaciones…_

…

…

* * *

-¿de que hablabas con Ingram?- dijo de sorpresa Shun arrodillado detrás de ella.

-AH!- dio un saltito asustada, tanto discutir con el Ventus que no lo vio venir- Shun me asustaste!- grito roja y jadeando.

-oye no es para tanto- se puso de pie y camino unos paso hacia la joven.

-casi me matas de un infarto- lo miro no muy contenta.

-pero aun sigues viva- respondió desinteresadamente.

-realmente te gusta hacerme eso, ¿verdad?-

-no puedo evitarlo- se encogió de hombros

-ah, ¿si?- tomo una botella de agua que traía y la derramo sobre la cabeza del chico- a ver si te gusta esto- río arrogante.

-Alice…- amenazo con una cara de miedo y salio corriendo, en busca de cierta pelinaranja que se había escapado hace rato- ven aquí!-

Mientras tanto, entre la discusión, quedo un cuadernito semi abierto tirado donde estaba la rusa y una bolita verde la miraba con curiosidad.

-"debería ver"- pensaba- "pero la señorita Alice dijo que no"-

-hola Ingram- apareció Hydranoid que se encontraba anteriormente en el dojo- que haces?-

-Alice dejo caer su cuaderno, ¿crees que deberíamos verlo?-

-tiene que ser algo interesante como para que lo oculte- y ambos lo dieron vuelta para leer las ultimas dos páginas.

….

Un pelinegro salía de entre los árboles posando su mano sobre el mango de su katana y con una media sonrisa triunfal, cerca de él, una ojimarron le dirigía una mirada acecina, ambos con los cabellos algo mojados. La chica bufo aun molesta y se apresuro a recoger su cuaderno que estaba en el piso sin que el dueño de la sonrisa burlona no viera su contenido. Caminaron hacia el dojo con los bakuganes subidos a sus hombros correspondientes.

-oye Shun…- llamo en susurro Ingram

-que sucede?- preguntando rodando su mirada a su hombro.

-quiero preguntarte algo…- parecía nervioso por ello, cosa que extraño a Shun

-iré a hacer el almuerzo, nos vemos mas tarde- se escucho la voz de Alice entrando a la cocina, él saludo y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones del living.

-que querías decirme?-

-pues, veras… quiero saber…- titubeaba pero aun así con curiosidad- que significa sexy?- dijo con inocencia.

-¿eh?... ¿que es?- inquirió el chico sorprendido por la pregunta y un leve rubor cubrió sus pómulos- eso le dicen cuando una persona es… muy… atractiva-

-ósea, cuando seria alguien posible para procreación?- siguió con una inocencia científica descomunal.

-no creo que sea tanto como… la procreación… digo aquí los humanos le dicen a alguien que es para…- buscaba palabras para explicar-"uh, Ingram es peor que explicarle a los niños de donde vienen los bebes"- pensó irritado- hay algo que los humanos… hacen, como la procreación pero… sin procrear-

-¿procreación sin procrear? Y para que les sirve?- (N/A: jaja Ingram es como un chiquito, no deja de hacer preguntas y es inocente)

-porque les gusta…-

-ah…- dejo sen un suspirito- otra cosa más…-

-"mierda"-

-¿que es cuando alguien tiene un buen lomo?- termino de preguntar y presto atención.

-¿que?- ahora si se había ruborizado, algunas veces escucho esa frase (generalmente por alguna de sus fans) pero no sabia porque lo preguntaba- bien… lo usan las chicas cuando dicen que cierto hombre tiene muy buena condición física-

-ah… que raro…- y Shun suspiro aliviado.

-¿por que preguntas esto?- pregunto ahora serio.

-la señorita Alice escribió eso- el ojidorado quedo estático- había también referencias sobre usted en esas raras palabras- contesto como si nada.

…

-"¿Qué Alice dijo que yo era que?"-

"_wooot! Ahora si __sabes que no eres el único que se enturbia en el dojo" _y su subconsciente daba vueltitas alegre

-"¿Quieres callarte?"-

"_nop"_

-"ya hablare con Alice"-

"_¿en su cuarto o en el nuestro?" _sonrisa pervertida.

-"¬¬ morboso…"-

"_ok ok vamos de a poco…"_

…

Durante el almuerzo todos estaban en silencio, el abuelo comía como siempre con gula (N/A: empiezo a pensar que hay varios Dan's en este fic :P), Alice solo se llevaba pequeños bocados y sentía como cierto ninja adulto joven la miraba de forma decidida e intimidante.

-"la habré regado en algo?"- pensó la rusa al ver que Shun desviaba su mirada cuando lo vio.

Terminado el almuerzo, Alice lavo los platos y el chico se mantenía vigilante. Ella termino sus labores y camino hacia el pasillo. La presencia e él que la seguía junto al aura no amistosa que irradiaba la hizo acelerar su marcha hasta casi correr, estuvo a punto de entrar y cerrar la puerta cuando el Kazami se adelanto entrando y cerrando la puerta, ahora a sus espalda, dejando a ambos jóvenes dentro.

-que… que quieres?- a pesar de sonar segura la estaba intimidando.

-quiero explicaciones-

-com…-

-que me expliques- corto seco.

-pero que quieres que te expliques?-

-lo que escribiste- Alice palideció ¿Cómo fue posible…?

-no se a que te refieres- dijo indignada al caer de su shock

-cierto bakugan me ah dicho ciertas cosas que escribías sobre mi-se mostró con una maligna sonrisa media.

-"Ingram!"- recordó que dejo el cuadernito abierto cuando salio corriendo- "lo voy a matar"-

-y bien?- camino hacia ella.

-yo… yo… eh…- tartamudeaba nerviosa.

-piensas que soy… sexy?- sonrío seductoramente y acercándose mas.

-…- trago duro y sonrojo poderosamente- yo creo que…-

"_dale dale dale dale"_ gritaba la vocecita interna del ninja

Estaban cerca, demasiado. La joven quedaba hipnotizada por su aroma embriagante e inmovilizada por esos dorados ojos y esos labios que se curvaban provocativamente. Estaban por cerrar los ojos, cada vez mas cerca y…

…

…

"_las únicas armas que siempre funcionan son la verdad, el ingenio y la seducción…"_

…

…

* * *

_Continuara…._

…

**Muahahahah soy muy mala (malisima XD)**

**Que pasara ahora? Se besaran? Alguien cagara el momento? El sucio subconsciente de Shun ganara el control de su cuerpo y termine por violar a la pobre Alice? (me fui al palo -.-)**

**En fin, ideas, criticas, matanzas, dejen reviews**

**Ideas especiales manden un mensaje y les agradeceré**

**(la que hasta ahora me hace caso a esto es alicexxshun, gracias XD)**

**Quiero revews**

**Sino, no escribo**

**Así de una se los digo**

**(nah XD me fui al palo otra vez, igual voy a subir)**

**PD: Dan y Drago si salieron vivos del ataque con gomera XD**


	9. Salvada por las circunstancias

**Holaaa!**

**OMG****! OMG! OH MY GOD! Más de 50 reviews!**

**No puedo creer que llegara tan lejos! Estoy a la mitad de 100!**

**Consi: que lindo momento TwT**

**...**

**Jej****e note la cantidad de reviews del capi 8 X3**

**Son una manga de hentais chicos XD (seee nota que les gusta ;D)**

**Consi: nada puede ser mas interesante que una chica adolescente de 17 años escribiendo un fic así :P**

**Agradezco todos vuestros comentarios, hago lo posible por conformar a todos y buscar escribir sorpresas.**

**...**

**Dato curioso: no, no tengo ninguna hermana menor, de hecho como iba a una escuela muy cerrada (pero me cambie :D) nunca vimos educación sexual… ¿Cómo aprendí entonces? Gracias a que me gusta leer (leía los libros de biología) y veo Discovery Chanel, aprendí con todo lo correcto y soy una de las pocas personas que podría hablar sobre eso sin incomodarme (la vida es vida, a veces mi papi se incomoda XD)**

**La parte perver… eso porque leo fic sasusaku (hay unas historias tan buenas que con lemmon o sin aun las guardo en mis memorias) jejejeje**

**Aclaro, los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen, sino incitaría a que Julie termine en Gran Hermano y volaría con Marucho alrededor del mundo en 2 horas XD**

**A leer mi lectores queridos!**

**...**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Salvada por las circunstancias

…

…

"_oh, salve la globalización…"_

…

* * *

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Oh! Diario mío!_

_Como te han profanado y leído!_

_Cuando yo era tu guardiana de mis pensamientos plasmados en papel_

_Cuando debía mantenerte cerca de mi y no en el suelo tierroso_

_Donde las bolitas se meten donde no deben ¬¬_

…

_Ahora en serio, sin poesía…_

_Todo empezó desde que termine de hablar con cierto bakugan al que quiero aplastar con mi mano o con el palo de amasar._

_El ninja me pego un susto del diablo y me enoje, el muy __engreído encima se reía._

_¿y que hice?_

_Agarre m botellita de agua y le tire un poco._

…

_Ahí bien…_

…

_Pero luego tuve que salir rajando porque me perseguía._

_Y claro, yo soy la boluda que cree que podía ser más rápida que un ninja en un bosque que susodicho espécimen conoce como la palma de su mano._

_Incluso recuerdo lo que dijo._

"_ahora veras" parecía enojado pero yo no podía evitarme de reí porque lo había mojado._

"_un paso mas y no te daré de comer" te dije que podía amenazarlo_

"_y?"_

"_tu abuelo dice que cocinas horrible"_

"…"

"_es cierto…" ja! Gane!_

"_aun así" y se acercaba_

"_te acercas mas y… y te mojo" levante la botella de agua como si fuera un arma._

_El problema que él si tenía un arma…_

_Me sonrío como muy y saco su katana, con un tajo muy rápido para mi corto la botella y la agüita callo sobe mi cabeza._

"_ahora estamos a mano" y sonrío con mas arrogancia, guardando su espada y caminando devuelta al dojo. Yo lo seguí con cara de pocas pulgas._

…

_Luego de recuperarte del suelo, mi querido diario, pensé que solo eso había pasado…_

_Pero en realidad no…_

…

_A la hora del almuerzo, aparte que el vejete Kazami comía peor que Dan, todo estaba demasiado silencioso._

_Cierto chico me miraba con una cara indescifrable entre decisión y no se…_

_Incluso sentía como me miraba…_

_Y cuando desviaba la vista note que estaba apenas sonrojado._

…

_La habré regado en algo? Eso fue lo que pensé_

_Yo igual no tenia mucha hambre, pero coma disimuladamente._

_Lave los platos y sabia que ESE estaba en la puerta ahí, viéndome, buscando algo._

_Camine hacia mi cuarto y él me perseguía._

…

_Un poco mas y sonaba la música de Tiburon.._

…

_Llegue casi corriendo, con la esperanza de cerrarle la puerta en la cara paro se adelanto y me encerró junto a él en mi habitación._

_Esto se ponía interesante…_

"_que… que quieres" intente ir directo al grano._

"_Quiero explicaciones" me estaba dando mala espina…_

"_com…" pero no pude seguir_

"_que me expliques" me estaba atemorizando…_

"_pero que quieres que te explique?" ósea, no sabia a lo que se refería._

"_Lo que escribiste" ay no…_

_No podía ser!_

_¿Cómo había sido posible?_

_Habré quedado pálida seguro…_

"_no se a que te refieres" dije con lo que me quedaba desshockeada la cabeza y eso no es una buena defensa._

"_cierto bakugan me dijo ciertas cosas que escribías sobre mi" uh se estaba acercando._

_Y claro, ahí pensé en Ingram, lo voy a matar no me importa si el universo se destruya y él pudiera salvarlo, lo voy a matar!_

"_y bien?" se me acercaba mas y mas que no podía reaccionar_

"_yo… yo… eh…" sip, era patética en ese momento._

"_crees que soy… sexy?" se acercaba mas…_

"…" _me quede muda "yo creo que…" ¿y que le iba a decir? ¿Qué no solo pensaba que era sexy sino que le tenia unas ganas bárbaras?._

_Se notaba que estaba jugando con migo._

…

_Estaba demasiado atontada, cerraba los ojos sintiendo su proximidad algo eterno. Sentir ese embriagador aroma a él me dejaba estática en el lugar._

_Parecía un sueño que nunca terminaba…_

…

_Él me beso…_

_Y besa muy bien._

_Pero no tanto a lo que alguien imaginaria…_

_Fue de mal en peor…_

_Empecé a sentir su rose y mis labios ardían, alcanzo a unirlos con los míos en un modo suave y quieto. Sintiendo como pequeñas descargas recorrían mi cuerpo y traspasaba al suyo._

…

_Pero…_

…

"_Alice, tu abuelo quiere hablarte en el teléfono" se escucho en los pasillos la voz del Señor Kazami._

…

_Me salve de una…_

…

_Shun se separo gruñendo, al parecer no le gusto que lo interrumpieran en sus juegos._

"_yo, tengo que…" y salí lo mas que pude._

"_esto no termina" lo escuche decir serio y trague seco._

…

_No fue mucha cosa la comunicación, decía que estaba bien, me dijo sobre el estado en Moscú y me pregunto como andaba con la investigación._

"_eh, bien… tengo progresos" le conteste entre otras cosas sobre mi estadía a lo que lagunas veces contestaba con nerviosismo._

…

_Me__ deslice lo mas inadvertida que pude a mi cuarto, evadiendo preguntas del viejo sobre porque tenia la cara roja, solo dije que estaba algo cansada_

_Y no se si me creyó..._

_ Logre llegar a mi habitación sin que se colara nadie, salvo yo y mi Hydranoid._

…

_Al cual confiaba que no había hecho nada_

_Y me equivoque, de nuevo…_

…

"_¿Qué ah pasado Alice?" me pregunto como buen amigo._

"_uff solo tuve… problemas con Shun"_

"_era incomodo?" volvió a preguntar al notar el rojo de mi cara_

"_no sabes cuanto"_

"_de seguro Ingram le habrá dicho lo del diario" aho caí en todo…_

"_en serio?" dije con un aura acecina cosa que hizo un escalofrío en mi bakugan_

"_eh… sobre el diario" ni sus tres cabezas podían pensar en el lío que se habían metido._

"_Hydranoid…"_

"_Ingram me incito, yo no dije nada, o entiendo porque vosotros los humanos tienden a ocultarlo todo" se notaba que estaba nervioso._

"_sal de aquí!" y casi literalmente lo tire al pasillo dejándome sola y abrí este diario para escribir lo anterior._

…

_Ahora se en el peligro que corro…_

_Shun no quiere mas que jugar con migo, parece que no soy nada mas que una amiga con condiciones preferentes para él._

…

_Ufff…_

…

_Pues si quiere jugar jugaremos._

_No me importa si no me quiera, con tal de estar cerca me hace feliz._

_Y si por eso me hace pasar por lo que pasara pero no de la forma que yo quería, estoy dispuesta._

…

_Jugaremos a el que se enamora pierde…_

_Aunque yo ya perdí…_

…

_Querido diario, creo que esta noche todo cambia._

_ahora ire a preparal la cena y luego todo se vera con el tiempo_

_Deséame suerte._

…

…

"_la comunicación puede salvarnos pero también arruinarnos…"_

…

…

* * *

_Continuara…_

…

**Ohhhh capi 9 ya salidito del hornooo**

**Este no fue tan largo como el 8 porque quería hacer un enfoque en el diario de Alice.**

**Y? que dicen? Quieren que haga algo "especial" para el capi 10? (tantos ya?)**

**Depende de vosotros ¿Qué hará Alice? ¿Qué pasará esta noche? ¿Hydranoid podrá volver a su cuarto? ¿Ingram terminara vivo al final del fic o sufrirá una horrible muerte por parte de la rusa? ¿Por qué soy tan mala como para no dejar que se coman a besos? (porque me gusta :3)**

**Ideas, criticas, matanzas, insitaciones a poner un lemmon para el capi N° 10, lo que sea!**

**Ideas en especial, dejen un mensaje privado.**

**Los reviews interesantes hacen un fic interesante**

**Todos los reviews son interesantes**

**Dale al botoncito nomas!**

**Y escribe un comentario :P**


	10. A todo o nada

**Estimados lectores y lectoras del fic…**

**¡Seáis bienvenidos al capitulo N° 10 de "Un plan bien planeado"!**

**(Suena música pop de Miranda XD)**

**...**

**Chicos no puedo créelo! Ya son 10 capis que escribo acompañada de vuestros comentarios, mensajes, ideas y mucho mas!**

**Eh hecho a varios lectores que comentaron y el resultado fue…**

**(Redobles de tambores)**

**Este capi va a tener lemmon (chan!)**

**...**

**Ya en serio, se que muchos esperaban un lemmon de ShunxAlice hace tiempo, los complaceré entonces.**

**Advierto que este es mi primer lemmon que escribo así que no seáis exigentes (hasta yo tengo limitaciones)**

**Quiero agradecer a aquellas que aportaron ideas ella son :**

**shunxxalice****: tus picaras ideas me hacen reí y escribir unas ocurrencias…**

**Sakari1495****:**** me ayudo en como podría empezar la cosa… mas algo que voy a agregar.**

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mia, aunque sea perver es mía.**

**Advertencia: aparición de lemmon o algo parecido**

**A leer gente!**

…

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

A todo o nada

…

…

"_el que juega con fuego se quema, a menos que decidas arder con él…"_

…

* * *

…

Su mente se mantenía ocupada, ofuscada, a pesar que se mantenía calma por dentro un leve temblor la inundaba. Se había propuesto algo, no podía echar atrás la cosa. Suspiro mientras terminaba de preparar la comida, intento concentrarse en los aromas que emanaban los comestibles y no pensar en nada más.

…

Pero no podía…

…

Puso todas las cosas en la mesa y aparecieron los dos hombres residentes del dojo. Comía con una parsimonia completa mientras se acostumbraba a una mirada intensa que la enamoraba, escuchaba el ruido sordo de cierta persona de la tercera edad comiendo con ferocidad; su respiración aguantada mas de una vez. Miraba hacia la nada, con los ojos fríos de alguna concentración y con su gusto apagado le daba igual si se levaba ala boca papel o lo que había preparado.

Transcurrieron los minutos y todos parecían haberse terminado. Se levanto con intención de recoger los trastes pero una voz capto la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-esta noche no dormiré aquí- comenzó la voz del viejo- tengo que salir de la ciudad por términos personales- el aire quedo tenso- Shun, quiero asegurar que mañana cumplas tu entrenamiento- el susodicho asintió- Alice, mantén la casa ordenada- también asintió y el anciano partió del dojo.

* * *

…

-"oh genial"-pensó Alice mientras lavaba los platos con sarcasmo-"aun así… podría ser útil"- reflexiono, y no creía que eso sucediera a menudo-"calma Alice, te prometiste ser fuerte, serás fuerte con él, nos lo prometimos"- rememoro con determinación.

* * *

…

Camino como si se volviera todo en cámara lenta, seguía con una mirada fija con aquello que era fuera de si. Sabia que a estas alturas Shun se estaba bañando, sonrío con una buena idea, y se dirigía al cuarto del ninja…

Porque ella sacaría su lado que nadie sabia…

* * *

…

-"hum, molesto Ingram, molesto subconsciente, molestas hormonas, ya hablare con ella…"- pensaba poniéndose sus pantalones que había dejado y llevado su toalla a su cabeza, refregándose para secarse el cabello. No pensaba la sorpresa que llego cuando la vio.

Alice…

Estaba en su cuarto, sentada sobre su cama con una expresión segura, una media sonrisa poco de ella y el ceño algo fruncido. Trato de pensar en el porque había venido a su cuarto, se supone que lo estaba evadiendo…

"_jo" esto es mejor que los bombones que te dejan en un hotel!" _dijo su interior.

-Alice ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto.

-mira, no te hagas el que no sabes, tenemos asuntos pendientes y pienso resolverlo esta noche- contesto con una decisión centelleando en sus ojos.

-hmn- se sentó junto a ella- en buen momento-

-tu quieres saber las razones de porque escribí lo que escribí-

-exacto-

-la sencilla respuesta es que me eres atractivo- sonrío de manera seductora- y note que me ves del mismo modo-

-…- parecía indiferente pero comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

"_esa nomás! La tenemos para nosotros!" _festejo el subconsciente.

-te propongo algo- aclaro su voz mirándolo a sus ojos- que tal si mantenemos un trato…-

-¿un trato?- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-podríamos de vez en cuando… satisfacernos-

-me interesa- contesto en voz neutra pero ronca.

-ambos saldríamos beneficiados, así que…- se acerco lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de su aliento- ¿que dices?-

-…- él esbozo una media sonrisa- me parece una buena idea- susurro en su oído provocando un respingo por parte de la joven.

"_ejem… mejor me voy, tengo algunos asuntos corporales que tengo que atender" _y su subconsciente pareció partir a no se donde.

Tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarla, con un principio suave pero luego aumentaba su fogosidad. Se atrevieron a explorar con sus lenguas la boca del otro con descargas continuas sobre sus cuerpos. Ella pasó sus manos por los cabellos del ninja acariciándolos a un ritmo propio, apenas se le acabo el aire él paso por su cuello, con sus manos se colaba por debajo de su camisa mientras escuchaba esos suspiros que lo incitaban a seguir. Aun con esa sensación un miedo inundo a la rusa, como si lo hubiera dicho Shun lo nota y la mira.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta con un deje preocupado.

-yo… Shun… yo…- trataba de decirle pero…

-¿Shun? ¿Señorita Alice?- entro al cuarto Ingram con Hydranoid detrás- ¿Qué hacen?- y ambos jóvenes se separaron completamente rojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el joven irritado, la chica también lanzo una mirada poco amistosa.

-yo eh estado hablando con Hydranoid y no nos queda claro que es eso de "procrear sin procrear"-

-que?- dijo Alice confundida.

-según Shun hay algo que los humanos hacen como el acto de procrear pero sin objetivos de tener cría- explico como si la chica no fuera humana.

-"¿así es como le dice a Ingram al sexo?"- pensó tratando de no reír.

-es difícil de explicar- comento Shun.

-pero debe haber una explicación y porque les gusta-

-porque si-

-¿tú lo hiciste?- pregunto inocente.

-no- contesto-"pero estuve a punto…"- dijo para si enojado.

-¿y tú Alice?- ahora pregunto Hydranoid.

-que… eh… yo todavía soy virgen- paro en seco por su precipitada respuesta, no era la mejor forma de decir que ella lo era.

-¿que es eso?- preguntaron los dos bakuganes.

-ella no puede explicarlo- se levanto impaciente y llevo a las bolitas al pasillo- ahora, dejadnos solos y no digan ni una palabra de esto o no verán nuevamente la luz del día-

-algún día me lo dirás Shun- acuso Ingram largándose por los pasillos junto con el Darkus.

-tsk, molestos- dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose nuevamente sen la cama-eso… de que tu eras virgen…- comento con cautela.

-si, es cierto- suspiro con la cabeza gacha, el pelinegro le levanto la vista.

-no te preocupes, también es la mía- comento sonriendo con un carmín el los pómulos discreto.

...

Ella devolvió esa sonrisa sincera. Por poco pareciera que estaba allí por hacerlo por amor y no por necesidad. La beso nuevamente para volverá retomar su tarea pendiente.

-espera- susurro Alice entre sus besos- tu tienes… con que protegerte?-

-oh…- "idiota" vino a su mente por lo evidente- yo… ya vuelvo.

Se paro de un salto y, colocándose una camisa y una capa (N/A: para que nadie lo reconozca picaron XD) salio por la ventana al estilo ninja a anda a saber donde a comprar… protección (N/A: y si redigo forro? XD).

…

Alice solo se recostó el la cama viendo el techo.

…

-"irónico que el maestro del ser alerta se viera desprevenido en eso"- río apenas-"y yo aquí apunto de hacerlo, por poco parecía que me amaba"- se sacudió mentalmente para dejar atrás todos sus pensamientos malos.

Como vino, apareció rápidamente en su cuarto y cerró la ventana. Se despojo de su capa y se recostó a su lado.

-lo conseguiste?- pregunto

-aquí esta- y mostró un minúsculo paquetito plateado- es mas, creo haber visto a Dan por la farmacia- Ambos rieron.

-es raro- comenzó Alice- recuerdo que tenias menos ropa- sonrío de forma seductora.

-vaya, esa es la Alice que nadie ah visto- se saco su remera y se coloco encima de ella- pero me gusta-

Volvieron a lo que tanto ansiaban explorando sus cuerpos y sensaciones, él se tomo el atrevimiento de despojarle esas ropas que se tornaban molestas, ella también se adelanto e hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a temblar levemente, nerviosa y temerosa a lo inminente. El joven levanto la vista, conectándose se con la mirada de la chica.

-¿estas… lista?- susurro con los ojos nublados.

-…- suspiro nerviosa- si…-

Tan lento como pudo se fundió con ella. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor con leves lagrimas saliendo se sus cerrados ojos, él la beso para compensarla de forma tierna. Con el tiempo lograron pasar la barrera y cambiaron su sensaciones incomodas a placenteras. Aumentando su ritmo y estocadas en la danza que enfrascaban llegaron al climax, no pudieron evitar decir sus nombres cuando ella se contrajo bruscamente y él se descargara.

Se encontraban exhaustos para ser una primera vez, aun se encontraban jadeantes y salio de la joven. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban se tapo juntos con las sabanas. Ambos sonrían minúsculamente si querer mientras caían dormidos.

…

Lo dieron todo aun así…

…

Darían más por haber pronunciado "te amo"…

…

…

"_te propongo que juguemos, juguemos a que me amas, juguemos a que yo te importo, juguemos a que mi sueño es real y no una mentira…"_

…

…

* * *

_Continuara…_

…

**Wow….**

**Perdón! Lo siento! Gomenasai! (en japonés) es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon y de seguro que esperaron más T-T**

**De hecho nunca lo he hecho y solo se de ello por lo que leo (que patética… -_-"") y me parecía difícil el hacer un lemmon que constara de que ambas personas se aman pero no pueden demostrarlo tanto.**

**Es como decir que ahora Alice y Shun son amigovios o amigos especiales, o Amigos con derechos (los de la peli…) pero bue…**

**Criticas, comentarios, queres cortarme la cabeza y explorar mi cerebro para averiguar el porque soy tan patética (nooo porfiii, el miércoles tengo prueba T-T)**

**Ideas de cómo vendrá el fic de ahora en adelante, manden un mensaje privado.**

**Agradezco su molestia y rara sensación de leer esto (créanme, quede traumadita escribiéndolo). No me corten la cabeza…**

**Si aun alguien me quiere**

**Mande un review**

**Juro que me corregiré**

**soy peor que Alice haciendo el Diario T-T**


	11. El Cuestionario

**Buenas nochesss americaaa (que saludo -.-)**

**Luego del capi traumático en el que escribí un lemmon solo quiero recalcar unas cosas.**

**Tratar de hacer una primera vez, compromete a hacerlo menos salvaje y mas concuerdo con el carácter de las personas-**

**El demostrar sentimientos es crucial, por lo tanto me es medio difícil escribir una situación en el que los roces de amor toquen el margen neutro (no se si me entendieron, pero va así la cosa…)**

**Agradezco aquellos que me mandaron reviews y me aguantaron, significa mucho.**

**Señalo (nuevamente) a alicexxshun quien me da ideas pa continuar.**

**Consi: sos como nuestro lápiz para dibujar en papel ^w^**

**Muchas gracia amiga…**

**Como sea, los dejo con el fic, los veo mas abajo ;D**

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

El cuestionario

…

…

"_Juguemos a las escondidas, a esquivarnos y a satisfacernos…"_

…

* * *

…

Un leve movimiento hizo que sus ojos marrones se abrieran, su alrededor estaba a oscuras y con un silencio absoluto como si no existiera el sonido. Se incorporo un poco para inspeccionar el lugar donde había despertado, aun así el sueño la dejaba ver sin pensar. Volvió su mirada al suave sonido de la respiración de alguien a su lado, lo miro por unos minutos como dormía placidamente.

Sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente y sonrojo poderosamente.

-"cierto, lo hice… con Shun"- pensó mas avergonzada- "espera… que no hoy volvía su abuelo?"- se horrorizo por el pensamiento- Shun… Shun- lo llamo sacudiéndolo apenas.

-hmn… Alice?- bostezo y miro a la rusa con una rara sonrisa- que sucede?-

-a que hora volvía tu abuelo?-

-eh?...- estiro su brazo a la mesita de luz donde estaba el reloj, miro con desinterés y lo volvió a colocar- no creo que llegue ahora, me pidió que haga el entrenamiento así que volverá por el mediodía-

-seguro?...- inquirió

-vamos Alice, son las 4 de la mañana, ven a dormir- y señalo el lugar al lado suyo donde antes estaba la chica.

-de acuerdo…- acepto con un poco de desconfianza pero posando su cabeza en la almohada, el pelinegro la abrazo por detrás.

-por cierto, me gusto lo de anoche…- musito cerca de su oído haciendo que Alice produjera un escalofrío al sentir su aliento contra su cuello y oreja. El chico rió mudo y se dispusieron a dormir nuevamente.

* * *

…

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Querido diario…_

_Te diré aquello que solo yo y una persona saben_

…

_¿Preparado? Obvio que si..._

…

_Lo hice_

_¿se entiende?_

_Lo eh hecho… ¡con Shun!_

…

_Te juro que es diferente a todo lo que habré experimentado, sentir sus ojos, su olor, su cuerpo contra el mío. Fue tan…_

…

_Aun así… no se como decirlo._

_No se como llamarlo, tuve sexo con Shun Kazami._

_Pero ¿hice el amor con Shun?_

_Solo lo hicimos por necesidad a pesar que lo amo_

_¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Hacer el odio o que?_

_Tal vez solo se diga que tuvimos relaciones sexuales._

…

_Uh es pero que aquella frase que escuche una vez de un cantante llamado Ricardo Arjona._

"_tuve mil veces sexo pero nunca hice el amor…"_

_Aunque en mi caso es solo uno…_

…

_¡Que se yo!_

…

_Para aclarar, nos despertamos como a las 10 de la mañana, en ese momento no podía mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza mientras recogía mis ropas y el otro me miraba._

_Se ve que lo disfruta el pendejo…_

…

_Su abuelo aun no llega, así que para hacerse el corrupto decidió por dejar el día de fiaca, escuchando música o haciendo quien sabe que y yo, haciendo algunos labores pero ahora estoy en el living escribiendo, no puedo dejar esto ni por un segundo._

…

_¿Qué?_

_¿Pensaban que se tenia relaciones con él le iba a mostrar el diario?_

_¡Ja!_

_Ni loca, él solo lo hizo porque se le antojo y yo lo amo, no siente lo mismo._

…

_Me bajonee…_

…

_Hum… tendré que ir haciendo el almuerzo, por lo menos no tendré que hacer mucho, no esta el traga sin fondo del viejo_

…

…

…

* * *

…

Terminaron de comer y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al living. Aburridos, Shun exploraba inútilmente algo bueno en la tele (salvo Bakugan es cierto -_-"), Alice bostezo igual de desinteresada. El pelinegro apago el aparato y dirigió una leve mirada a quien se sentaba en el gran sillón, ósea la rusa.

-ufff que aburrido- reprocho de forma infantil la chica, noto la mirada de Shun- ¿Qué miras?-

-nada…- muestra una media sonrisa- se me viene a la mente una forma de no aburrirme-

-"miralo a este Shun…"- pensó Alice con un pequeño sonrojo- Shun…-

-nadie nos lo prohíbe- se acerco a sus labios, tocándolos deforma desesperante, no tardo en corresponder con esmero hasta que…

-Señorita Alice, Shun- interrumpió el bakugan seudo pajarito en la habitación sin darle la importancia al estado de su dueño con la chica Gehabich- que bueno que ahora los veo, quiero preguntarles algo… -

-que quieres Ingram- escupió Alice fría.

-quiero que me explique que fue eso que hicieron ayer- dijo sin saber el agravio de sus palabras. Ambos humanos se miraron completamente rojos.

-"pájaro de mierda"- insulto cierta chica…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hicimos?- cuestiono su dueño.

-yo jamás asegure que lo hayan hecho- parecía encogerse de hombros- aunque si lo hicieron no pienso marcharme hasta que me respondan-

-ah…- suspiraron los dos cansados…

* * *

…

…

"_las personas molestas son preguntonas, pero las preguntonas son peor…" (Extraído de la mente de alicexxshun XD)_

…

…

* * *

Alice y Shun se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro, otra oportuna situación los había salvado porque Hydranoid parecía haber llamado a Ingram y con ello tomaron un respiro. Realmente no hacían nada, solo estaban ahí acostados en la cama, congelados como estatuas mirándose fijo uno al otro.

-"a que no parpadeo antes que Shun"- se le ocurrió a la adolescente (N/A: -_-U) –Shun…-

-que?- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-parpadea- y una malvada sonrisa surco sus labios.

-que y que?- pregunto saliendo del trance y parpadeando.

-Ja! Parpadeaste! Gane!- y se vio una mueca de triunfo mientras que Shun miraba mas o menos confundido ._.U

-Al fin los encuentro!- grito una bolita verde que abrió la puerta anda a saber como de golpe.

-Ah!- exclamo Alice asustada- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- ella ahora desprendía un aura acecina.

-quiero mis respuestas- quedaron mudos los jóvenes e Ingram río- y bien?-

-este… como quieres que te diga, yo no le eh hecho- excuso nerviosa

-es que seguro sabrá, y además es usted lo que según dicen los humanos… virgen, es usted aun?-

-¿no confías en mí?- trato de sonarse ofendida sin poder ocultar su rubor.

-si, confío en usted pero no me ah dicho si es virgen- empezaba a tornarse mas insistente… y molesto.

-yo… este, ah… yo soy…- buscaba alguna cuartada pero su lengua le indicaba que no tenia mas excusas.

-ella quiere decir que lo es- corto el joven- completamente-

-si, si, lo que él dijo- señalo aun titubeando.

-eso espero…- reflexiono dubitativo.

-soy virgen, lo soy-

-no es que no dudara sobre aquello pero n soy tonto y quiero saber en que consiste aquello que ustedes llaman sexo- aclaro serio.

-espera, como sabes que se llama sexo?- pregunto Alice algo sorprendida.

-lo averigüe con Hydranoid en la computadora- respondió triunfalmente inocente.

-"uh Wikipedia… -.-U"- dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja- mira, como te enteraste en la computadora así es, no hay nada mas que decir- y esta vez fue la chica quien lo saco casi a patadas.

Se sentó al lado de Shun, ambos miraban el suelo, meditando.

-oye… Alice- llamo el ninja fijando sus ojos ámbar en los chocolates de la rusa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dio una tierna sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

-¿Qué somos?- la joven capto el mensaje de esas pocas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- pregunto esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-después de lo de anoche ya no quiero estar contigo…-

Y el mundo de Alice Gehabich se vino abajo.

-yo, tengo que irme…- corto antes de que Shun pudiera terminar lo que decía. Sus lagrimas comenzaban a escapar y hacia fuerza descomunal para no desmoronarse. Antes de salir del cuarto una fuerte mano le sujeto el brazo.

-no quiero estar a tu lado porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad, porque quiero vivir y morir a tu Alice- sus ojos brillaban como nunca y un color carmín escapaba de sus pómulos.

La Joven sintió vivir de nuevo, sus ojos chispearon como nunca antes y una enorme sonrisa pura y sincera figuro en su boca. Lo beso con ansias, pero esta vez con amor correspondido, con ambos corazones encontrados en un laberinto al cual luchaban por salir. Quizá, ya era hora de comenzar una nueva relación.

…

…

"_no vivo por ti porque muero por ti_

_No lloraría por ti porque lucharía por ti_

_No sentiría por ti porque no podría ni respirar sin ti_

_Elijo mi vida porque tu eres su esencia"_

…

…

* * *

_Continuara…_

…

**Ohhhhhy**

**Esta vez los hice abrir los ojos, ya era hora.**

**Jeje ese molesto Ingram, no para de romper los huevos y encima ve el Wikipedia XD**

**¿Cómo seguirá de ahora en adelante? ¿En serio terminara vivo Ingram al final del fic? ¿Algún día me dedicare a la escuela en vez de escribir? JA! Eso nunca :3**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo.**

**Ideas, criticas, matanzas, usen el botoncito review**

**Ideas para dar en especial, usen el mensaje privado, estoy abierta a cualquier ocurrencia.**


	12. La Venganza De La Venganza

**Hey hey! Ya llegue de nuevo (pose triunfal)**

**Todos los demás : **

**Jijij es que andava mirando animes por la web y me perdi en el sentido de… hacer algo**

**Consi: nuestra "tan responsable" angie -.-**

**No me llames por mi nombre ¬¬**

**Consi: por?**

**(con una linterna alumbrando tenebrosamente) porque trae una maldición uh uhuhuhuh (cara terrorifica)**

**Consi: O_O**

**Es que… ah, no importa, venimos aquí a presentar al fic**

**Consi: eso!**

**Que gracias a alicexxshun que me dio una ideasasasasa**

**Consi: eso!**

**Que la palabra "ideasasasasa" es un invento mío de cuarta!**

**Consi: eso!**

**Que te voy a matar si sigues asi -_-…**

**Consi: es…. Eh…**

**Ya cayo -w- **

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen, ojala que si, pero por ahora me conformo con mi idea de traumarlos mientras los uso (cara sádica con la linterna)**

**Consi: ay ay night…**

**Eso!**

**A leer gente!**

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

La venganza de la venganza

…

…

"_mientras mas venganza, mas filo el arma…"_

…

…

* * *

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_La tierra se levantaba así como sus calculadas pisadas tocaban el suelo, su cuerpo tenía una rigidez pero a la vez con una precisión digna. Su respiración salía por cada asestada que daba y sus latidos golpeaban cuando la sangre se acumulaba en sus brazos para desencadenar su fuerza. Junto a su fatal danza un brillo plateado cortaba todo aquello que tocaba, en sus ojos dorados __se veía la concentración máxima._

…

_Jeje supongo que me agarro la poesía, nuevamente._

…

_Para aclarar, podría arrepentirme de muchos escritos que hice aquí ya que bueno, ahora se que Shun me ama._

…

_Si!_

…

_Créanme, no digo nada por fuera pero estoy requete feliz._

_Ahora escribo la investigación sobre su entrenamiento._

…

_Se mueve muy rapido_

…

_Se ve mejor sin camisa_

…

_Tiene un poco de tierra en la cara_

…

_Su sudor corre por su lindo rostro hasta su cuello._

_Su cuello, antojable y fuerte._

…

_Debería ser menos pervertida e investigar de vera a los ninjas_

_No tengo ni jota de idea porque mi abuelo insistió con eso._

…

_Como sea!_

…

…

* * *

Quedo tan absorta en sus cuestionamientos internos que no noto que alguien cuya relación era mucha (en otras palabras, "novio") se acercaba sigiloso y tomo la mano de Alice haciendo que el diario se cayera.

-que haces?- interrogo la pelirroja desconfiada.

-nada que no deba hacer- unió sus labios con fuerza a los de ella y era correspondido hasta que sus pulmones pedían oxigeno.

-sabes que uno nunca debe bajar la guardia- musito mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

-eh…- estaba confundida ¿pero que…?

-deberías- se movió rápidamente y tomo el preciado diario dejando en shock a la chica.

-ah no, no de nuevo!- exclamo saliendo de su estado y corriendo tras el pelinegro- Shun kazami!-

…

Encontró el tiempo de quedar en el pasillo y comenzar a ojear el libro, sus ojos se movían hasta que una frase lo paro.

* * *

…

_¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Hacer el odio o que?_

_Tal véoslo diga que tuvimos relaciones sexuales._

…

* * *

Sin previo aviso, Alice aparece y le arranca el cuadernito de las manos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- critico notablemente enfadada- ¿no recuerdas lo que te eh dicho?- siguió comentando hasta notar que el ojidorado tenia una expresión indescifrable.

-…-

-Shun!- llamo ya que no tenia respuesta.

-A…Alice…- susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué sucede?- su humor comenzaba a apaciguarse.

-tu lo…- trato de levantar la voz- lo de aquella noche… ¿la odiaste?-

-¿ah?-

-contesta- siseo serio

-por que habría de odiarlo? Me… gusto- bajo la voz algo apenada.

-y lo que escribiste…?-

-ah, eso… no le hagas caso, escribo muchas tonterías… como cuando dije que eras sexy- aquel ultimo comentario fue acompañado con una gran idea por parte de la joven.

-que no soy sexy, ¿eh?- se acerco a ella- te demostrare lo contrario…- y la tomo del brazo, jalándola para besarla mientras la llevaba a su habitación a una gran velocidad (jo jo! Mira el Shuni como aprovecha XD)

Abrió la puerta de un sopetón, a torpes pasos la guiaba hacia la cama mientras la besaba fogosamente. Se movieron haciendo que Alice quedara encima de él. Sonrío perversamente sin que el chico viera su jugada, le saco su chaqueta y su camisa. Antes de que él pudiera alcanzarle en esa tarea, ella tomo las prendas superiores y salio corriendo riendo burlonamente.

-oh, esa chica tendrá su castigo hasta suplicarme piedad- aseguro todo completamente rojo y con la sangre corriendo a mil, salio de su cuarto a su búsqueda.

* * *

…

Alice se encontraba en su habitación, riéndose bastante. Su risa se apago cuando sintió algo entrar, para su alivio era Hydranoid e Ingram.

-hola chicos- saludo nerviosamente aun con esa linda sonrisa por su picardía.

-señorita Alice, ¿Por qué Shun la esta buscando como loco por el dojo?- pregunto directo el bakugan verde

-y sin camisa- enfatizo el bakugan negro y violeta.

-jeje Shun no me va a perdonar- se levanto y cerro con llave la puerta- no creo que lo haga de haberlo dejado tan calentado y excitado- termino riéndose y cayendo sobre su cama.

-señorita Alice, ¿Qué es excitado?- pregunto el muy curioso coso ese.

-significa ansioso o muy deseoso de algo- explico de forma fácil sin dejar de sonreír.

-ah…- quedo el Ventus, pero Hydranoid sabia perfectamente el significado solo suspiro.

-entonces ¿Qué hace la chaqueta y la camisa de Shun aquí?- pregunto paciente el Darkus, Alice cayo en aquella prendas que estaban a su lado y comenzaba a formular respuestas desesperadamente.

-en realidad fui a su habitación, lo bese, le quite la camisa y la chaqueta, salí corriendo, se que lo deje bien excitado y también que de esta no me salvo…- confeso con la cabeza gacha dejando a un Ingram con cara confusa y a un Hydranoid con cara de "ya lo sospechaba.."

-YA LLEGUE!- se escucho por toda la casa la voz del viejo

-"El viejo! Vino el viejo! Lo que me faltaba la put* madre!"- maldijo por sus adentros mientras estaba petrificada en su cama- ahhh… ahora tendré que bajar y encararmelo al pendejo y al viejo- puso una carita de horror y, levantándose, se dirigió hacia su destino final… digo, hacia el living.

* * *

…

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el dueño de los ojos ámbares, sentado en uno de los sofás con una sonrisa triunfal.

-ah, Alice estas aquí, los necesito un momento- Shun solo miro a su abuelo feliz.

-"de seguro tiene una tortuosa venganza hacia mi, pendejo vivo!"- volvió a gritar por dentro.

-y bien? Que paso la noche que no estuve?- pregunto con un tono de doble sentido que ambos jóvenes notaron.

-hmn… como veras, estoy ocupado, necesito conseguir ropa como ves. Mejor hable con Alice ella es la mejor… para embaucar personas- una arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se retiraba.

-bien, señorita Gehabich, que hicieron anoche- se dirigió directamente.

-"¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Que le digo!"- pensaba mientras sentía sudar- dormir…- contesto sin mas, en su interior se escucho un "pufff…"

-eh… Shun entreno, o eso creo, escuche que salio de su habitación a hacer quien sabe que-

-Shun entreno hoy?-

-no, no lo eh visto entrenando hoy- dijo de forma inocente, en sus adentros su parte malvada reía saboreado la venganza.

-SHUN KAZAMI!- grito el gritón y el pelinegro bajo rápido- como es eso de que no has entrenado?-

-entonces si yo no entrene Alice no cocino hoy- acuso el Kazami menor mirando desafiante a la susodicha.

-ah si? Pues yo no me quede dormida hasta tarde- contraataco.

-pues yo no me dedico a hablar con los bakugans- no menguo su pelea.

-yo no tardo una eternidad bañándome como tu!-

-pues yo no me la paso hablando por teléfono con tus amigos por horas-

-ah si? Pues…-

-ya basta ustedes dos!- interrumpió el abuelo cansado- parecen niños pequeños, se quedaran en sus cuartos hasta la hora de la comida- sentencio. Los dos subieron por los pasillos.

-esta noche me las pagaras, todas y cada una de las cosas que me has hecho, porque yo no olvido ni perdono, porque siempre cumplo con mi palabra, te prometo que esta noche no podrás dormir ni un segundo… Alice- recito el joven de los cabellos negros entrando a su cuarto.

Alice entro y trago seco.

* * *

…

Volvía a estar en su cuarto, luego de la cena, nada se había movido de su lugar, incluso él parecía imperceptible. A pesar que no llegara a ser para tanto, le temía, sabia que él siempre cumplía con lo dicho y podría estar desarrollando la forma de entrar en sus sueños.

-tampoco para tanto- susurro para si misma recostando su cabeza tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Algo a la lejanía se escuchaba…

Una melodía la pusieron alerta, reconoció al instante que producía aquel sonido. Sin dudas era un violín, quien sea que lo estaba tocando lo hacia muy bien. Se dirigió dudosa a la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Él estaba ahí, sobre el techo, vestido completamente de negro era una figura que se dibujaba en la cara de la luna brillante. Su rostro se veía pálido como porcelana, sus cortos cabellos se movían como disponía a posicionarse a cada nota que producía con su instrumento.

-"cierto, el sabia tocar violín"- pensó medio adormecida, uno de los secretos mas grandes que ella conocía de él-"es tan… puro y triste"-

En la oscuridad, pudo verse como la miro de reojo mostrando un bello dorado. Su melodía paro, la joven dio un respingo, él de un salto ya estaba en frente de la ventana con una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos centelleantes, dando un brillo como los de un gato. Sigilosamente se acercaba a Alice y esta retrocedía perpleja. Llego a tal punto de se acorralada contra la pared, completamente asustada pero a la vez hipnotizada por la canción que produjo. Respiraba entrecortadamente, odiando esa arrogante sonrisa blanca que figuraba en el rostro del ninja.

-¿lista para pagar tu castigo?- musito como si recitara una poesía llena de misterio y oscurantismo. La pelirroja no podía contestar, estaba paralizada por el violinista. Él cortó sus distancias besándola, antes de ser correspondido, había dejado el violín a un lado y tomo con una mano las de Alice y con otra recorría su cuerpo.

Definitivamente la estaba torturando. Le había sujetado las manos impidiéndole tocarlo y eso la mataba. Definitivamente… esa noche fue una placentera tortura.

…

…

"_la venganza es una melodía, necesitas tiempo, graves y agudos para tocarla la perfección…"_

…

…

* * *

_Continuara…_

…

**Fin del capi 12**

**Eso no se lo esperaban, eh? Que Shun supiera tocar el violín me vino al toque y era perfecto para usarlo… quien diría que ese instrumento tiene la capacidad de hacer venganza.**

**Ikuto: eso porque lo sacaste de mi ¬¬**

**Ikuto! Que haces aquí! Este ni siquiera es tu categoría! (por cierto, Ikuto es un personaje sexy y neko de "Shugo Chara" que toca el violín)**

**Ikuto: no podía permitir que hagas otro que toque el violín.**

**Shun: lo dices por celoso**

**Ikuto: ¬¬**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Ah! Basta los dos! Ikuto vuelve a tu contexto con amu-chan Ò-Ó**

**Ikuto: hmp ¬/¬ (y se va)**

**Shun: ja!**

**Y tu vete con Alice- chan -_-"**

**Shun: hum ¬/¬ (y se va tambien)**

**Son unos… pero los quiero **

**Bien, saludos, criticas, ideas, ya saben que hacer. Apeten boton vede :D (-.-")**

**Review, review, review**

**Apure su motor**

**Que en esta cafeteria**

**Nos morimos de calor (ah! Re cualquiera!)**


	13. Melodía Del Corazón

**Buenas…**

**Vengo a traerles el capi 13**

**Consi: el de la mala suerteeee (cara tétrica y salen rayitos)**

**Puede… puede que no, dedico a este capi a mis lectores, pensé que al menos con un capitulo nostálgico vendría bien, no quiero deprimiros.**

**Consi: si hacemos algo tenemos la razón de ello ;|**

**Jejeje creo que es asi…**

**Aviso: en este capi se usa la canción "Sad Romance" búsquenla por youtube o algo así, imaginen que el violín lo toca Shun ;D**

**Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y me conformo con traumar a los actores con la trama retorcida.**

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Melodía del corazón

…

…

"_viejo violín,_

_que tu portador te toca,_

_melodía triste pero pura,_

_cuenta una historia en sus notas…"_

…

…

* * *

Despertó algo atontada, sus cuerpo se sentía adolorido y cansado. Sus ojos chocolates miraron la ventana y sus recuerdos volvieron a la mente. Sonrojo más no poder pero… no podía olvidarlo…

Esa melodía…

Nunca lo había visto así, habría escuchado que tocara alguna balada pero la forma que en lo producía, aquella emoción hacia esa melodía la hipnotizaban. Se escuchaba en su mente, volviendo una y otra vez, tocando su corazón y recordando como vio esos ámbares ojos brillando en la oscuridad, a pesar de las intenciones, después de todo él se dejo llevar por ella también (N/A: je, Shun no pudo completar bien su venganza). Shun parecía una persona fría, arrogante y sin sentimientos, pero no podía ocultarse de sus amigos y en especial de ella en lo que correspondía a ser uno mismo.

El día se veía hermoso, las ventana abiertas dejaban volar las blancas cortinas, hoy seria un buen día. Se vistió como para hacer sus quehaceres y salio de su habitación. Bajando las escaleras se topo con el dueño de sus pensamientos, parecía algo confundido, y solo se limito a sonreír, ella le correspondió.

-"vaya, lo que puede hacer en una persona cuando la aman"- río por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a buscar las cosas de limpieza.

Terminado la limpieza, lavar la ropa, entre otras cosas, camino en silencio con su novio al lugar de entrenamiento. Por alguna razón ella… no escribía nada.

-Alice…- la chica se crispo del susto al ver al ninja tan cerca y tan serio- ¿Qué sucede?-

-yo… nada…-suspiro mirando hacia otro lado.

-no es cierto- tomo su mentón y lo giro para verla directo a los ojos- algo esta pasando-

-Shun…- sonrojo, él le dio un casto beso para decirle que la apoyaba- es… sobre lo de anoche…-

-oh, eso…- esta vez el joven se vio apenado- si me sobrepase…. Yo…-

-no, no es eso-

-¿Qué es?-

-aquella melodía…- Shun la miraba atento- no sabia… es diferente a todo o que eh escuchado…-

-supongo que es un cumplido- mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿desde cuando?-

-¿eh?-

-¿desde cuando sabes tocar el violín?- pregunto la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-es una larga historia…- su mirada bajo y un deje de melancolía cubría su ser- tocaba desde pequeño, mi madre me enseño…- sus ojos parecían opacarse- hubo una razón por que no volví a tocarlo a menudo…-

...

* * *

_-FlashBack-_

_En un pequeño parque jugaba un niño de 7 años, se podía ver que era alguien feliz, lleno de sueños y esperanza. Cayo al verde pasto riendo con ganas._

_-Shun ven…- Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros apareció con una tierna sonrisa._

_-hola ma- saludo aun estando en el suelo y mirándola del revés, la mujer río._

_-vamos, quiero enseñarte algo- el chico se levanto no con mucho animo pero siguió hasta tomarse de la mano con su madre hacia su casa._

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto impaciente._

_-quería enseñarte esto- mostró un estuche negro, algo desgastado pero bien cuidado- lo tocaba desde pequeña y pensé que tu también podrías- abrió el estuche mostrando un bello violín, de madera de Abeto rojo con retoques negros, estaba desgastado pero se veía en mejor condición que el estuche mismo._

_-¿no es algo… viejo?- cuestiono mirando el instrumento que tenia un poco de polvo._

_-de hecho, los violines cambian de tono también por su edad- sonrío mientras miraba a su hijo- hay violines mas antiguos que se tocan, ¿sabes?- tomo el violín en sus manos y toco una canción de cuna._

_Shun miraba asombrado, le gustaba la canción, la forma delicada de cómo pasa el arco sobre las cuerdas y como sus dedos se posaban en los mismos sobre el astil para cambiar de tonada. Duro un momento pero lo llevaban aun universo diferente, lo llenaba y le gustaba mucho. La dama termino de tocar y miro con ternura._

_-veo que te gusto- el pequeño asintió- ¿quieres aprender?-_

_Los dorados ojitos del menor brillaron con fuerza y alegría. Pasaron la tarde, días, semanas, meses, hasta años en los que el chico crecía y aprendía mes y mas tocar el instrumento de cuerda, claro, sin notar mucho ello ya que mientras se volvía mayor, su abuelo insistía en que tomara mas el camino ninja. _

* * *

…

_-Tadaima!- (que en japonés significa "ya volví") anuncio el chico de ahora 11 años, corrió con prisa hacia la habitación de su madre, aun se encontraba enferma y él la cuidaba lo que mas podía._

_-hola Shun…- logro musitar la mujer por mas débil que estaba._

_-yo… quería mo__strarte algo- comenzó apenado. ("Sad Romance")_

_Saco su violín y comenzó a toca, era una canción a la cual estaba practicando en secreto desde hace años, una hermosa melodía que mostraba tristeza y melancolía, también demostraba la belleza y la esperanza. El arco bailaba al compás de sus sentimientos, lo hacia con los ojos cerrados por lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Mecía su cabeza de forma delicada pero precisa, su respiración pausada se entrecortaba mientras proseguía. Estaba ahí, parado, tocando con su viejo violín que le regalo su madre mientras la misma desde la cama sonreía orgullosa. Termino con un leve movimiento y miro expectante a su progenitora._

_-es… hermosa- dijo sonriendo aun mas y un pequeño brillo cruzo sus ojos apagados._

_-gracias- se sentó en el borde y la abrazo._

_-se ve que te gusta mucho la canción- el joven río ruborizado- algún día esa melodía será para alguien-_

_-pero…-_

_-¿dirás que es para mi?- le interrumpió con humor- el amor con el que tocaste será para alguien especial… lo se- Finalizo y su hijo no tuvo otra que abrazarla._

_-que cosas dices…- musito aun abrazado a su enferma madre._

* * *

…

_Dos años después, Se encontraba en un parque desolado, los suelos estaban decorados por figuras de cemento con nombres inscriptos y flores nuevas y marchitas. Las nubes parecían compadecerlo y se tornaban grises de luto, el aire frío parecía cálido en comparación al frío que pasaba por adentro. Unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaron por su rostro frente a una lapida con el nombre de su madre._

_-¿Por qué?- susurro para si- ¿Por qué me dejaste? perdona si no pude estar con tigo mucho tiempo, perdona si no te visitaba al hospital seguido, perdóname por evadir lo que era verdad- sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y opacos mientras ponía una pequeña flor_

_Dio media vuelta para seguir con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, camino sin importar el rumbo con el instrumento a cuestas._

_-Fin Flashback-_

* * *

_..._

-… desde ese día no volví a tocar mucho el violín- suspiro caído por la memoria- esa canción… desde antes de que se fuera no la volví a tocar…-

-Shun…- logro decir conmovida, se acerco para abrazarlo lo más que podía- ya no estas solo-

-lo se- comento sonriendo levemente y separándose un poco para fijar sus ojos en los de ella- es por eso que mi melodía ya tiene dueño-

Volvió a sonreír, fue a buscar algo que la pelirroja nunca había notado que traía. Del estuche negro salio el instrumento de abeto rojo decorado con negro, tomo el arco y posiciono el violín debajo de su mentón. Mientras tocaba la canción el aire parecía volverse suave y adormecedor, Alice miraba con ojos brillosos y sentía como si soñara, que solo fueran ellos dos y la melodía. El bosque a su alrededor se detuvo, los colores tomaban vida y la luz que se infiltraba por entre las copas aumentaba el resplandecer. Todo precia mas admirable, como podía cambiar en un segundo tocando una notas. Solo había una inmutable diferencia, la canción que parecía triste en un principio tomaba color, vida y luz.

Era con un sentimiento de felicidad…

Era porque encontró a su dueña…

Y como el viento se llevaba la imaginación de ambos, se llevo esos días tristes, para seguir a pesar de las perdidas, porque ya no estaban solos y se apoyarían el uno al otro para sobrellevar todo.

Así, la melodía estaba completa…

…

…

"tras una melodía

Escondiste tus sentimientos

Buscabas vagante su razón

Y estoy aquí para ser su dueño…"

…

…

* * *

Continuara…

…

**Eh, me gusto este capi**

**Es de cómo me pongo de melancólica (no puedo evitarlo, amo el violín y el piano)**

**Supongo que era para hacer algo que nos hiciera sentir identificados.**

**Todos perdimos a algo o a alguien, claro esta, hasta llegamos a perdernos a uno mismo (como el caso de vuestra anfitriona), pero aunque tengamos pesares solo los olvidaremos superándolos.**

**Tomen como quieran a la melodía, depende de cómo estén puede ser una música triste o una que muestra una belleza increíble… ambas interpretaciones te tocan el corazón y eso es importante.**

**En fin, quiero que comenten, quiero ver si les gusto (que ya ando cerca del review N°100)**

**Ideas, manden un mensaje privado.**

**Denme una oportunidad**

**Puesto que sus comentarios me llenan**

**La inspiración me llena**

**Y la idea llega**

**(soy buena con la poesía, ne?)**


	14. Mal en Exceso

**Holaaaaaa! **

**Consi: hola ^-^**

**Aquí reportando con el capi N° 14**

**Consi: firmes!**

**Si Señor!**

**Consi: soy una chica!**

**Si señora!**

**Consi: ;P**

**Yo y mi consi… no tenemos remedios pero bue… agradezco los reviews de todos, se ve que les gusto bastante y eso me gusta.**

**Agradezco en especial a ****shunxxalice**** quien aporto una de sus ingeniosas ideas**

**Consi: sobre que será hoy el capi?**

**Bien, veía si podía meterle algo de calma y humor, ya tuve un capi triste, un capi cómico (bue, varios) y un capi con lemmon (o lime que se yo), tengo que hacer de todo un poco.**

**Consi: sin mas que decir…**

**Salvo que bakugan no me pertenece, la idea es sin fines de lucro y me conformo con traumar a los actores de este loco fic**

**Aquí esta el fic!**

**Advertencia: ligero lime con ciertas palabras dirigidas al tema (quedan advertidos…)**

…

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Mal en exceso

…

…

"_mal es abstenerse, mal es dejarse llevar__, mal es haber apostado sin medir los riesgos…"_

…

* * *

…

_Diario de Investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Shun Kazami es… un misterio entre muchos_

_Por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo eso._

_Ahora que ya somos novios…_

…

_Jiji_

_Me gusta como suena_

_Alice Kazami…_

_Raro… pero convence ¿a que no?_

…

_Algo que muchos no sabían, Shun toca el violín_

_¿Qué como lo se?_

_Bien, fue hace unos años, luego de que todo se arreglara entre Gundalia y Neathia y el ínter espacio bakugan._

_Fue como en otoño, aquí. Estaba en el parque reflexionando los últimos hechos hasta que escuche una canción. La conocía, me sabía la letra pero me llamaba la atención que fuera interpretada por un violín. Camine mas profundo del parque guiada por la linda melodía y ahí lo vi._

"_Shun" recuerdo que dije al reconocerlo tocar._

"_ah, Alice" parecía estar sorprendido._

"_eh, no pares" me miro extrañado porque había dejado de tocar "me gusta esa canción" sonreí y él termino la música._

…

_Después de aquella tarde le había dicho que no se preocupara, de que no le iba a decir a nadie._

_También porque después de unas semanas había vuelto a Rusia y pasaron las cosas que pasaron._

…

_Pero hoy, hoy volvió a tocar._

_Bueno… ayer fue, pero fue por una pervertida razón…_

_Jeje_

_Como le hice hacer que me desatara las manos para "participar"_

_Pero desde esa noche que la recordaba y me dijo sobre su historia, luego volví a escuchar aquella canción tan bonita._

…

_¡Con tan solo ver que estaba tocando para mí me hace sonrojar!_

_Es verdaderamente talentoso, y eso que es un instrumento difícil._

…

_¿Y que podía haber salido mal?_

_Que cuando volvimos, Shun no se veía tan agotado como para dar que estaba entrenando, cosa que levanto sospecha al viejo ese._

_Solo pudimos correr escaleras arriba, cuando nos aseguramos en los pasillos y llegamos frente nuestros cuartos…_

…

_Me beso_

_¡Carajo que besa bien!_

_Me hace sentir bien y completa, como un calorcito en el pecho que se expande como las ondas en el agua._

…

_Hasta que…_

_Nos vio Ingram y Hydranoid…_

_¡La put* madre! Fue las ganas de putearlos a diestra y siniestra._

"_eso que hicieron…" parecía anonadado Ingram como si descubriera algo_

"_etto, Ingram" dijo Shun apenas nos separamos, tenia sonrojo y todo ¡que lindo!_

"_eso… es de pareja" creo que para él acaba de descubrir algo…._

"_eh?" y yo no entendía_

"_son pareja, ¿cierto?" Acuso el pájaro, por otro lado Hydranoid asentía con cada una de sus cabecitas, al menos él se había dado cuenta…_

"_creo que si jeje" no tenia de otra, dije la verdad._

"_¿en serio?" parecía tener estrellitas de admiración alrededor._

"_si" contesto Shun alzando una ceja_

"_¡genial! Yo cuidare a los cachorros" _

…

_¿¡QUE DIJO QUE!_

…

"_que!" contestamos ambos_

"_cachorros, la razón porque un macho y una hembra están juntos como pareja es para tener cría" definitivamente no debería ver Discovery Channel…_

"_Ingram… como te explico…" trataba de zafar el ninja al que supuestamente tendría que investigar_

"_veras" comencé poniéndome de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la bolita insoportable "en los humanos es… distinto, se mantienen en pareja unos años, se casan y luego tienen hijos" toy para ser maestra, me sale como explicar a los niños y bakuganes metiches como es la cosa…_

"_se casan?"_

"_así es…" pero no sabia que me estaba metiendo en un lío_

"_ah… ¿Cuándo se casan?"_

"_Ingram… no nos casaremos" explico irritado Shun, aunque la idea era tentadora…_

"_¿Por qué no? Son pareja"_

"_algunas veces no funcionan las cosas por eso pasan años juntos" eso…_

_Aunque me dio una punzada fría cuando dijo "algunas veces no funcionan las cosas"_

"_oh… yo quería ver cachorros humanos" dijo como niño chiquito_

"_será algún día, Ingram" termino Shun y se levanto al igual que yo._

…

_Dejaron de jodernos pero me parecía molesto._

_Cachorros… ni que fuéramos perros!_

…

_Aunque…_

…

_Me imagino eso_

_Algún día_

_Una familia_

_Shun y yo, formando aquello que perdimos._

…

_El Rey de Roma __llama, cerrare el cuaderno por un rato…_

…

…

* * *

...

-Alice- llamo entrando a su cuarto de forma despreocupada.

-si pasa…- dijo aunque ya el joven estaba adentro, guardo su diario.

-estoy aburrido- se tiro a la cama junto a su novia.

-lo lamento- respondió con burla.

-no es el caso- se hizo el ofendido- quería que hiciéramos una apuesta.

-una apuesta?- alzo ambas cejas confusa.

-ya sabes, algo para divertirnos-

-no se… no creo…-

-el que pierda será sirviente del otro por un mes- dio una media sonrisa.

-te escucho- lo miro interesada-"no necesito sirviente, pero ganarle a Shun me convence"- pensó para si (N/A: Alice… esa chica tan competitiva, nunca mostró eso XD)

-el reto es quien pida hasta mañana "eso" pierde…-

-vaya reto- reflexiono la chica.

-si tu me lo pides pierdes, si yo te lo pido pierdo- explico sin mas con un aura perversa.

-fácil…- se mostró orgullosa por unos instantes

-las reglas: vale todo…-

-acepto el reto-

-a jugar se ah dicho- su lengua parecía saborear cada palabra para tornarse provocativo.

La beso con ferocidad y con decisión, esperando que sea correspondido y que ella termine por tocarlo. La joven noto sus intenciones y devolvió con la misma fuerza pero sin utilizar sus manos, las uso como soporte en la cama para apegarse a él. El ninja solo se permitió sostenerla por la cintura y dirigir su boca al suave y pálido cuello de la rusa. La misma gruño frustrada sin poder evitar que fuera placentero, sentía como el muy arrogante llegaba hasta a morderla y sonreía, creyente de su victoria. Una fugaz pero atrevida estrategia surco en ella y, con un diestro movimiento sentada, logro rodear sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de un ahora sorprendido joven.

-veo que quieres jugar sucio- susurro de manera ronca.

-no perderé ante ti- aseguro Alice empujándolo y haciendo que Shun quedara debajo de ella. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, intentándose mover lo suficiente como para salir victoriosa.

Pero…

-Alice!- se escucho la tosca voz del viejo escaleras abajo- necesito que vayas por unas cosas- volvió a gritar.

Los dos peleadores quedaron estáticos, se incorporaron con leves gruñidos y suspiros frustrados. La anteriormente llamada se paro y acomodo sus descolocadas ropas.

-que quede claro, esto no termina- advirtió dando una mirada fugaz a su novio

-lo se- se paso una mano por los cabellos, reacomodando los mechones que cubrían su vista- te salvaste porque mi abuelo te llamo-

-me salve?- sarcasmeo con burla- estabas a punto de sacarte las ropas querido-

-hmn, eso dirás tu…- termino antes de que la chica saliera de su habitación por las compras que tendría que hacer.

* * *

Se mantuvo acostado sobre la cama, pensativo, reflexionaba algunas cosas y planeaba otras.

-"hay lados que nuca vi en Alice"- se dijo apenas sonriendo con un descarado rubor en sus pómulos al recordar las acciones de su amante hace unos minutos-"me gusta…"-

"_hoy vamos a torturar a Alice, si!"_ grito reapareciendo su subconsciente de hace tiempo.

-"tu otra vez? Pensé que me había desecho de ti cuando…"-

"_eso parecía… por cierto, eh muy picaron, aprovechaste tener a Alice para ti solito jujuu"_

-"como rayos es que tengo un subconsciente pervertido?"- se cuestión

"_la verdad no lo se, soy mas la voz que viene de tus deseos, tu la deseabas y yo te incitaba" dijo en tono simple_

-"por que vuelves?"-

"_oye, soy __parte de ti, vine porque, al parecer, tienes una apuesta que se esta volviendo mas difícil"_

-"el que quiera jugar no es asunto tuyo"- frunció el ceño.

"_si serás… soy tu, se que hiciste o lo que planeas hacer"_

-"y por que el difícil?"-

"_no viste lo que paso antes? Se nos puso encima, se hubiera movido mas y toda nuestra sangre iba a parar a circular __a nuestro…"_

-" ya entendí…"-

"_eh, ahora me dices que eres de esos machistas en los que el hombre tiene que estar encima de la chica para eso"_

-"no es eso… es… que me sorprendió"-

"_y que esperabas? Pasarte mas de dos meses con el misionero antes de que te cabalgue" _recrimino con bastante enfado (N/A: lamento si os traumo con los nombres de las posiciones XD)

-"no me gusto como lo dijiste"- (N/A: a mi tampoco…)

"_como sea… estamos ante un reto de auto-control, al menos nos entrenaron en eso…"_

-"auto-control…"-

"_de todos modos, si pierdes o ganas tenemos un premio de consuelo y victoria…" _se escuchaba unas risitas

-"por que cada vez que hablo con tigo me da miedo que seas parte de mi?"-

"_porque eres una de las pocas personas que pueden escuchar una parte de su yo verdadero creo…"_

-"no soy un pervertido en realidad"-

"_no lo creo, te educaron bien… en realidad soy mas parte de tu instinto con una voz"_

-"ok, me confundí, eres mi instinto?"-

"_corrección, el bajo instinto"_

-"uh Dios…"-

"_por eso no aparezco muchas veces…"_ y parece irse de su cabeza dejándolo vuelto a la realidad.

* * *

Suspiro calmo, se mantuvo quieto por un buen rato hasta que se levanto y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia el living, buscando algo interesante para hacer mientras no estuviera Alice. Sentándose en uno de los sofás miro algo de televisión, cansado de no ver nada apago el aparato y cerro sus ojos para meditar. Quedo exento de la realidad inundado por sus pensamientos pero una femenina voz apareció delante de él.

-ya volví- aviso la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y sentada sobre las piernas del de cabellos negros.

-Alice…- abrió sus ámbares ojos levemente sorprendido- eh… mi abuelo-

-tranquilo- dijo despreocupada- dijo que fue a tomarse un baño, tardara en salir- finalizo con una sospechosa mirada.

-hmn…- su vista desconfiada descubrió los planes de la rusa cuando ella comenzó a moverse- A…Alice…-

-admite que te gusta- susurro segura pasando sus manos por la nuca de él- admite que eh ganado-

-si claro- dijo aparentemente seguro ya que se notaba un resquebraje por las circunstancias- tu serás quien admita todo- la beso pasando sus manos por debajo de su blusa.

-estas jugando sucio- se quejo erizando su piel.

-y moverte sobre mi no es jugar sucio?-

-estamos a mano- suspiro volviéndolo a besar.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- salio de la nada una bolita… negra y morada

-AH!- gritaron asustados ambos jóvenes haciendo que Alice cayera al suelo por el salto- Hydranoid!- exclamaron completamente enojados y rojos.

-a que si no hubiera interrumpido vosotros dos terminarían por hacer el amor en el sofá- cuestiono el Darkus provocando que los dos peleadores quedaran mudos.

-definitivamente no es como Ingram- resigno el ninja cabecibajo.

-oigan, si quieren hacerlo, háganlo pero que sea en un lugar donde sea mas privado, las camas no solo se usan para dormir, saben?-

-"no le dejo leer mas mis novelas"- pensó Alice al recordad algunos libros tanto para todos como algunos con algún toque de "eso" que les presto a su bakugan.- lo… lo siento…-

-igual lo siento-

-menos mal- suspiro con paciencia el tricéfalo- si hubiera sido Ingram o el Señor Kazami…-

A Shun y a Alice se les recorrió un escalofrío tétrico…

-si, será mejor que prepare la cena- se levanto sin antes acercarse a su novio- recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente- dijo por lo bajo en su oído.

-linda mala conducta- río sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

…

…

"_porque algo malo siempre pudo ser peor…"_

…

…

* * *

_Continuara…_

…

**Ja! Ya lo termine, le puse garra XD**

**Pido disculpas por las partes explicitas, no es buena idea escribir esas situaciones (porfa, no piensen que soy una pervertida porque no lo soy, de veras)**

**Por parte de la mente de Shun, no soy la persona ideal de escribir sobre lo que le pasa por la mente a un chico (básicamente porque soy una chica) pero hice lo posible, si alguno de los lectores es hombre y algún pensamiento resulto ilógico o ridículo para el genero en si, pido amablemente perdón.**

**Digo que las criticas, felicitaciones y peticione de el capi dejen un Review**

**Si tenéis alguna idea, ya saben que me pueden mandar un mensaje (al menos alguna cosita basta)**

**Review, los necesito**

**Básicamente porque me hacen sentir bien**

**Es lindo…**

**PD: créanme no soy una pervertida DX**


	15. De Mal En Peor

**Buenas…**

**Perdón por el retraso, tuve pequeños "percances" con respecto a la historia.**

**Consi: se nos ah pillado todo -.-U**

**De ahora en más me veo forzada a limitar algunos temas de la historia pero tranquilos que no cambia la trama.**

**Consi: agradecemos vuestros reviews puesto que estamos cerca del 100, si!**

**Aviso que de improvisto este es el capi final…**

**Consi: como!**

**Si lo se, agradezco realmente todos vuestros comentarios**

**bakugan no me pertenece (todavía!) si no me llenaría de plata por la serie y los juguetitos y con ese dinero construiría un portal interdimencional para ir a donde están los peleadores y tratar de tomar ese ****mechón tipo antenita que tiene Shun en la cabeza XD**

…

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

De mal en peor

…

…

"_ante los hechos, no miramos las consecuencias, segados por el simple deseo…_

_Fuimos descuidados…"_

* * *

…

…

Una horrible y penosa sensación atravesaba su estomago, sus mejillas ardían y tomaban un color carmesí mas no poder, su mundo parecía envolverse mas y mas en oscuridad, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera aquello…

Su error…

El error de los dos…

-"idiota"- se sometía a latigazos mentales-" no soy mas que una idiota"- llegaba a tal punto de masoquismo que parecía disfrutar su dolor.

El viejo Kazami suspiro decepcionado mirando a ambos jóvenes que mantenían la cabeza abajo, preguntándose como había llegado su nieto a _aquello…_

-Flashback-

* * *

_-Alice…- canturreo seductor el pelinegro, recibiendo una advertida mirada marrón._

_-Shun…- respondió. Se encontraban en el pasillo airándose de manera perturbadora- ya quiero ver cual es tu siguiente gran plan- sonrío socarrona- sigo creyendo que hay mas gente sexy que tu-_

_-hum, que te hace pensar en ello-_

_-lo se-_

_-dime alguien- francio el ceño._

_-alguien… bien aquel actor de la novela de las diez parece mejor amante que tu-_

_-actúa…-_

_-lo hace demasiado bien para solo asemejar-_

_-quieres que te pruebe lo contrario?- la acorralo aun sin borrar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, se tomo el descaro de usar una mano para contenerla y con otra rozar una zona de las caderas muy sensible._

_-S…Shun…- jadeo entre sorprendida e irritada._

_-que sucede? Pensé que a esa Alice que me muestras y tanto me gusta no se sintiera cohibida por esto- su dedo hacia círculos cada vez mas peligrosamente cerca._

_-Shun, Alice, la cena- se escucho por abajo aquel mayor de la casa, el ninja gruño notablemente._

_-luego terminaremos- se separo con pesadez y continuo hacia abajo._

_Tras la leve disputa sobre celos y jugueteos de quien era más fuerte, el Kazami menor tomo a Alice rápidamente luego de la cena, extrañando a cierto viejo y a ciertas bolitas._

* * *

_…_

_Dos cuerpos en la oscuridad no hacían más que besarse y tocarse con descaro, guiados por un juego ofensivo, sumergidos en su mundo lujurioso que les hacían creer que eran invencibles. Ella jadeo controlándose y a la vez haciendo que su compañero perdiera el suyo, cosa que él también proponía. Sus masculinas manos rozaron por debajo de la blusa de la rusa. Pensaba llegar a otro nivel con su desafío._

_-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- entro de golpe aquel señor de avanzada edad, llegando a figurar la escena, un aura de decepción y perplejo lleno sus oscuros ojos._

_Quedando como estatuas, cayeron en su terrible apuesta, en su inmadurez de creer que siempre estarían a salvo._

* * *

-fin Flashback-

Ahora estaban en el living, sentados en el sillón, con sus ojos sin alma y su sangre circulando como castigo a sus rostros que desmentían todo. El viejo volvió a suspirar.

-aun no quiero saber desde cuando- explico dando a sobre entender el tema- pensé que llegarían a cierto punto, pero…- sus palabras quedaron trabas- Shun –el llamado levanto la cabeza mostrando la poca dignidad que tenia- creo que sabes que estoy decepcionado- bajo la cabeza esperando el sermón- pensé que te había entrenado para que siguieras el camino… pero esto, me has desobedecido-

-lo lamento- susurro casi inaudible ocultando su dolor de ver a su único pariente vivo mirarlo de esa manera.

-en cuanto a ti Alice- esta vez se dirigió a la joven que estaba a punto de romper lagrimas- me sorprende… no se que le diré a tu abuelo-

-"ni yo"- ahogó su mente en su oscuridad.

-creo que lo mejor será… que vuelvas a Moscu- Alice dio un respingo y alzo la cabeza sorprendida- tu abuelo ya me ha preguntado cuando volverás, creo que es lo mejor para corregirte-

-pero…- sus hermosos ojos chocolates eran cubiertos por un aura enrojecido y salados cristales líquidos.

-no…- proclamo Shun levantándose- no dejare que le hagas esto! Castígame a mi, has lo que quieras, enciérrame, pero no hagas que se valla!- bramo enfrentando a su abuelo. Su única familia viva…

-lo haces de nuevo- dijo con una peligrosa tranquilidad- vuelves a desobedecerme, se corrompes y no mides las consecuencias!-

-por que debería seguir una vida que tu quieres formar!- grito con desesperación- me atosigas, me impides vivir como una persona normal, y me llamas corrupto?-

-Se acabo!- su tosca voz ahora sonaba potente y dejo tiesos a los dos- Tú te iras de regreso!- señalo a Alice- y tu…- señalo a su nieto con furia- volverás con ellos-

Shun abrió los ojos mas no poder, sus pupilas se tensaron mostrándolo aterrado, su respiración corto como si aquello le indicara que ya no era necesario respirar. Alice lo miraba con lágrimas, asustada pero a la vez confusa por quienes se referían.

-ellos…- pronuncio con una sombra en el rostro, oculto por sus mechones. Apretó los dientes y los puños con rabia- no volveré a ellos! Lo sabes!-

-pensé lo mismo hasta que mostraste tu irracional indisciplina!-

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua colérico- maldito…- susurro con ponzoña.

-no tienes nada de que objetarme, no tienes una razón fija por la cual no puedas volver al clan de la Luna!-

-clan de la… Luna?- dijo para si la joven aunque el abuelo escucho.

-una organización de ninjas el cual reciben entrenamiento intensivo- explico sin dirigirle la mirada- y volverás allí porque no tienes nada al que oponerte!- volvió a su nieto.

-si tengo una razón!- grito con todas su fuerzas, provocando el silencio- si la tengo-

-explícate, que te aferra-

-Alice- la abrazo posesivamente por la cintura- ella es la única razón que me aferra a mi vida-

-mide tus palabras!-

-no me separaras de ella!- la chica sonrojaba con su surco de lagrimas aun corriendo. Los ojos dorados de Shun explicaban que iba a dejar salir a la luz una verdad, extrañamente Alice también quería confesar algo.

-dímelo, dime la razón!-

-porque la amo!- Bramo con lo que su grave voz era capaz de producir, la estancia se silencio- la amo, y por nada en el mundo me separaran de ella o doblegaran mis sentimientos-

Alice solo quedo muda, sabia que Shun era una persona difícil de abrir y menos que llegue a decir esas palabras, más delante de alguien que no fuera ella. La seca mirada del Kazami mayor rodó hasta la rusa.

-Alice, eso es cierto?- la susodicha asintió. Una extraña sonrisa apareció desconcertando a ambos jóvenes- me alegro-

-eh?-

-sabia que todo iba a caber como lo planeado- comenzó ahora con un semblante completamente diferente- no se me ocurrió que funcionara demasiado bien- rió picadamente- solo se necesitaba que Shun tuviera un "empujoncito" para que lo admita-

-de nuevo, "eh?"- repitieron ambos jóvenes

-la investigación es solo un pretexto- explico Hydranoid que se encontraba ahora en el hombro del viejo- era para que Alice venga-

-desde cuando lo sabes Hydranoid?- pregunto su dueña

-desde aquella vez que enfermaste y Shun te cuido, luego del desayuno el Señor Kazami me explico el plan que tenía con el doctor Michael-

-mi abuelo?-

-exacto- confirmo el Ventus- aunque no se porque no me lo dijeron antes-

-"es obvio"- pensaron todos (N/A: ay ay ay Ingram… -.-")

-bien, ya que todo esta hecho lo reportare a tu abuelo- y se retiro de la sala alegre.

-eso fue…- comenzó el pelinegro, de improvisto recibió un abrazo de su amor- que sucede?-

-estoy feliz- se justifico aferrandose al pecho de él- solo eso- lo miro con un brillo intenso.

-eso es bueno- le correspondió el abrazo- pero…- se separo para verla- hay algo…-

-lo hay…- sonrío de forma deslumbrante- recuerdas la vez que hiciste tu venganza?- su amante le respondió riendo por lo bajo con su media sonrisa- bien, desde esta mañana confirme que eres un ninja descuidado-

-que?- miro confuso.

-como lo oíste distraído- tomo una de sus manos y la dirigió a su ahora plano vientre- supongo que si nos pasamos como tu abuelo había dicho- dijo divertida- pero te amo incluso con esos defectos-(N/A: moh! no se lo esperaban, o si? XD)

-y yo a ti- la alzo para besarla profundamente.

-vaya que ya se relajaron- comento aquel que los veía desde la puerta, los dos lo miraron apenados pero sonrientes- veo que tienen algo para decirme-

-etto…- titubeo Alice.

-creo que quiere decir que nos comprometemos- corto Shun dejando que ella suspirara aliviada.

-esas son mejores noticias- y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-nos comprometimos?- pregunto burlona la rusa

-creo que es mejor si se enteran luego de que nos casemos- explico- realmente necesito arrodillarme?-

-no, pero que me lo pidas esta bien-

-entonces, te casas con migo?- pregunto uniendo su frente con la de ella.

-a pesar que sea una jovencita de diecinueve?-

-no estamos tan mal…-

-acepto- dijo besándolo castamente- hazme recordar que algún día terminemos la apuesta-

-pero el bebe…-

-mejor aprovecha que solo sea el comienzo porque seguramente no me podrás tocar en nueve meses- los peleadores rieron para luego unir de nuevo sus labios por un futuro mejor.

Sonara extraño pero, parece que el plan de unir a Shun y a Alice por sus abuelos resulto…

Un plan bien planeado

…

…

"_las mejores cosas ocurren por accidente, no creen?..."_

…

…

**Fin**

…

..

* * *

**Ahhhhhh lo termineee, no lo creoooo**

**Consi: ver para creer!**

**En lo cierto, ando improvisando cada capi y de pronto decidi que era mejor finalizarlo, obvio que hare un epilogo, tal vez dos, quien sabe**

**Consi: por ahora relajaremos la mente y buscaremos completar Aquí no hay quien viva 2**

**Bien, agradezco todos vuestros Reviews, en serio, como llegue como a 94 y a lo mejor con este capi llego al 100 digo ¡yay!**

**Si teneis alguna cosita por la cual se imaginarían un futuro de la loca familia de la rusa bipolar y el ninja descuidado me dicen y veo.**

**Consi: jajaja como los bajoneaste con los alias XD**

**Shun/Alice: ¬¬**

**Mah!, a que no les gusto? Se casan ^-^**

**Alice: ^/**/**/^**

**Shun:¬/**/**/¬**

**Ingram (?): siii voy a ver cachorros de humanos**

**Este pájaro me va a mandar a terapia **

**Ingram: por que?**

**Todo el mundo: QUE MOLESTO!**

**Si comentan…. Ingram no los atosigara con preguntas! (jojo!)**

**Veré como hago los epílogos**

**Nos veremos en algún otro fic**

**...**

**Saluda**

**...**

**Night Whisper (la loca escribe fics, esa…. :D)**


	16. epilogo 1

**Domo domo mina!**** (ah re que no entiendo XD)**

**Ohhhhhhh llegue al review N° 100!**

**Consi: ya puedo morir feliz TwT**

**Bueno, che, tampoco para que me dejes solita.**

**Consi: me quieres!**

**Claro… eres mi consi…**

**Consi: night!**

**Consi! (se abrazan exageradamente) XD**

**Bue, como veo que a todos les gusto empezare por los epílogos. Ya se habrán preguntado, que sucedió con el diario de Alice? (si no te formulaste la pregunta hacelo ahora)**

**Se me ocurrió que quizá podría hacerlo una semana después del capi 15, cuando las cosas iban mas tranquis y Alice tubo tiempo pa boludear (X3) en el diario.**

**Consi: primero agradeceremos a quienes ****comentaron:**

**alicexxshun**** (****peligrosa aportadota de ideas XD)**

**snoogle goo**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**lucy-san94bkg**

**Alicelove001**

**arisu-bakugan**

**XNeko-AliceX**

**shunxfabia**** (a pesar de tu gusto agradezco tu comentario)**

**Rex-Kazami**

**Sakari1495**

**Isa Kazami**

**roxy-gehabich**

**Sora-Tsuki13**

**ale-prinz**

**Analice**

**shion-kazami27**

**Amelia Ventus**

**Konan-Roia**

**sakurasakurita**

**shun k75**

**Tsubasa Kazami**

**alice darkus vif**

**Bianka-Wolf**

**edgichi**

**Makylove11**

**Estelaluna**

**Si me ****olvido de alguien, háganmelo saber!**

**Bakugan no me pertenece (pero…), si lo fuera viajaría interdimencionalmente para joder a otros y desaparecer, haria que Marucho me haga toda las tareas y trabajos, y usaría a los bakugan como canicas (sin contar que pediría una cuantiosa recompensa por el mechón-antena de Shun secuestrado anteriormente :3)**

_-escribo- _letra de Alice

_**-escribo-**_ letra de Shun

…

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

**(el epilogo 1 XD)**

…

…

Escribiendo

…

…

"_tinta tinta, papel papel, escribo algo, solo para él…"_

…

* * *

…

_Diario de investigación de Alice_

…

…

_Holaaaaa, tanto tiempo querido cuadernito._

_Seguro te preguntaras que carajo paso después de todo, veras…_

_**Nuestros viejos nos tendieron en un pl**__**an para juntarnos…**_

…

_Jeje si, Shun esta metido en este diario_

_**Por fin**__** me dejas verlo**_

_Es que…. Cualquiera se preguntara, que hace Shun aquí si yo dije que no le dejaría leer el contenido?_

…

_Que? Sin palabras?_

_**Recuerdo que te**__** si había convencido**_

_Sip_

_**Y de que manera**__**, eh?**_

_No me digas que me vas a venir con pervertido…_

_**Serás**__** tu, yo no lo guardo todo escrito a esas cosas (N/A: tengo la sensación que Shun se refiere a mi ._.)**_

…

_**Hum**_

_Porque el "hum"? ni que estuvieras hablando, es escrito_

_**Igual…**_

_:P eres…_

_**Que?**_

…

_Cambiando de tema!_

_Adivinen, Shun y yo nos casaremos_

_**Hace falta decirlo en el diario?**_

_Anda, es divertido, porfa di cuando._

_**Esta bien… será dentro de dos meses**_

_Yay! Ya tengo el anillo de compromiso, Shuni apenas el día siguiente de que se revelo todo salio corriendo a comprar uno._

_**Alice…**_

_Oyyyy te avergoncé amor?_

…

_Jajaja me encantaría pegar aquí una foto tuya sonrojado, estas muy mono!_

_**Mono?**_

_Das ternurita_

_**Ese ataque de ternura es por tus acentuadas hormonas, cierto?**_

… _jejeje_

_**Lo que me espera dentro de nueve meses…**_

_Corrección, ocho meses y tres semanas (N/A: Alice, estas emocionada por ser madre?)_

…

_Para dar introducción, estoy embarazada!_

_**Y lo escribiste nomás…**_

_Calla, ninja descuidado y alocado que por seducirme con tu violín rompiste varias reglas del ninja_

_**Otr**A** vez…**_

_Es muy irónico! XD_

_**Al menos estas optim**I__**sta**_

_Creo que si Ingram llega a decir alguna pavada durante este periodo no llegue a ver sus esperados "cachorros" humanos._

_**Sigo preguntándome como e**__S** tan idiota…**_

_Preguntón, ojala nuestro hijo no salga así…_

_**Espera, **H**ablas de **__**… digo, como será si es niño o niña?**_

_Supongo que saldrá igualito a ti,__ siempre quise imaginarme a un mini Shun (N/A: igual XD)_

_**Y s**I__** sale como tu?**_

_O mejor, que salgo con mi pelo y tus ojos, o al revés!_

_**De enserio es**T__**as emocionada… (N/A: nah, en serio? *Nótese el sarcasmo*)**_

_No puedo esperar ^-^_

_**S**E**guro son las hormonas…**_

_Se me antoja un chocolatin _

_**Aho**R**a?**_

_Tráemelo, porfa porfa poooorrrfaaa_

_**Ya… déjate de tirarte en cima, voy por **U**no a la alacena.**_

_Jijiij gracias_

…

_Je, y mi abuelo seguro se preguntara porque tanto antojo, no puedo esperar a contarle!_

_Pero después de que me case…._

_Se que seria buena noticia pero no me mirara tannnn…_

_Santita…_

_Bue, el abuelo de Shun ya no lo hace_

_**Llegue**_

_Yay! Chocolate_

_**Aparte de escribir tienes que gritarlo?**_

_Estoy feliz_

_**Se nota**_

…_**.**_

_Dime algo lindo_

_**Que?**_

_Escribe algo lindo para mi_

_**Ya lo eh hecho**_

_Eh? Pero ni siquiera dijiste o escribiste algo_

_**Si lo hice**_

_?_

_**Lee las letras diferentes**_

…

_Oyyyy igual! Eres un genio entre palabras_

_**Lo sabia**_

_Arrogante_

_**Caprichosa**_

_Egoísta_

_**Ingenua**_

_Descuidado_

_**Descuidada tu también**_

_Vale, eso es cierto_

…

_Mejor será que cerremos un rato el diario, se acerca la hora de la cena y no quiero que nadie sospeche._

_**Si tu lo dices… luego veré como puedo abrirlo**_

_Lo dudo~_

_**Quieres que te convenza de nuevo**_

_Venga! A ver como el "gran" Kazami intenta en vano_

_**Te lo buscas…**_

…

…

"_la vida va mas allá de un cuaderno… mejor dejemos la experiencia hasta ahí…"_

…

…

* * *

**Tadaaaaa el primer epilogo!**

**Jejej es que quería hacer algo con el diario y se me ocurrió, Shun al fin logro su cometido de ver.**

**Con respecto a la palabra oculta, no os digo porque soy mala (whaahahahaha) pero aclaro que la palabra es japonesa y se le entiende como un "te amo", a ver si la encuentran (cofletrasmayusculas!cof)**

**Vere como hago un epilogo sobre su familia**

**Comenten o Ingram les comerá un ojo (?)**

**Saluda**

**Night Whisper (la loca de los arandanos, esa…)**


	17. Epilogo 2

**Domo domo mina! (joder, ya sueno como Shinigami -.-")**

**Cof… este es el 2° capi y como todos esperaban (o al menos la mayoría, no se como quieran…) es sobre el futuro…**

**Consi agitando una linterna: el futuro uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh y para hacerlo mas interesante traje a Shinigami-sama! (saca un espejo)**

**Que! Espera, como te lo contactas? Tengo que oírlo?**

**Consi: vamos…. El hecho de que por una macana tuya te haya dado un Shinigami-chop no significa que sea mal tipo**

**Es que…. Me pega su tonada….**

**Consi: tarde ya lo llame (aparece el Dios de la muerte en el espejo)**

**Shinigami: Domo Domo mina!**

**Consi: hi Shin- sama!**

**T-T….. **

**Shinigami: oohhh veo que Night-chan hace un epilogo**

**Consi: así es, el segundo**

**Shinigami: ooohhh que bien! Al parecer desde que le castigamos por sacar libros sin permiso le ah mejorado.**

**T-T no es justo! Yo ni siquiera tengo una Death Syche ni soy ni técnico ni arma…. (aunque…..) no es justooooooo! (recibe un shinigami-Chop)**

**Shinigami: no te hagas la floja y escribe**

**T_T uhhh ya se como se sentía M****edusa**

**Consi: nyaahahahahah**

**Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y para atormentar a los actores por puro y divertido sadismo (si, Sufre Shun!)**

* * *

…

…

**Un plan bien planeado**

…

…

Epilogo N°2

…

…

"_buenas cosas se comparten en familia…"_

…

…

Las detestaba…

Sip, definitivamente ese par de niñas eran el diablo dividido y potenciado por dos (N/A: lo que da resultado 1 jajaja). Suspiro irritado, pasándose su mano por sus negros cabellos e irradiando rabia.

Que sucedió?

Bueno, para empezar lo primero, el joven de 17 años a punto de explotar es Hakure Kazami, aparentemente era igual a su padre, cabello negro corto, una afición a lo ninja, serio pero con paciencia, salvo por un pequeño detalle, sus ojos eran de lo mas raros, y por raros hablo de que eran dorados por fuera con un áurea marrón alrededor de la pupila.

Siguiendo con lo sucedido…

El chico se encontraba placidamente descansando sobre las ramas de uno de varios árboles que bordeaban el bosque y la enorme casa blanca en la que vivían él y su familia hasta que fue sorprendido "desgraciadamente" por sus pequeñas hermanitas Susan y Yuri (N/A: lo se, Susan y Yuri? Es que no quería que Alice fuera la única con nombre "normal" por parte de nosotros, además me gusta el nombre Susan :3) que lograron bajar de su siesta con un globo de agua (en Arg. Le decimos bombucha :D)

-Susan!, Yuri! Vuelvan aquí!- salio corriendo tras esas personitas.

Susan y Yuri eran gemelas de 8 años, eran de cabello rojizo semi ondulado salvo porque Susan tenia los ojos dorados y Yuri los tenia marrones (N/A: bah, le hice una mezcla de ojos a los Kazami XD). Traviesas e inseparables, adoraban molestar a su hermano Hakure.

-corre mas rápido Su-chan, Oni-chan nos esta alcanzando!- gritaba Yuri entre carcajadas, corriendo junto a su gemela hacia el jardín delantero.

Una casual figura se acercaba a la casa cuando de pronto vio que de uno de los costados de la casa salía el "dúo dinámico" corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Susan? Yuri?- dijo desconcertada la chica.

-mejor no te asomes! Él viene tras nosotras!- Rió Susan que junto a su hermana se separaron para pasar por los lados de la espectadora.

-pero que….?- alcanzo a decir pero fue demasiado tarde.

El Kazami mayor no noto a que o quien tenía por delante y termino por chocar con aquella persona que anteriormente estaba desconcertada. Cayeron juntos al pasto, él sobre ella. Tardaron un momento en darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban ya que él se había perdido en sus ojos… verdes.

-etto… Hakure- kun…. Podrías?- tartamudeo la chica sonrojada

-lo..lo siento- se levanto de un salto y ayudo a su amiga a incorporarse- hola Mizumi-

-eso esta mejor- río Mizumi dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Mizumi Kuso era la hija de Dan y Runo, de unos 16 años (N/A: por lo que supongo, apenas lo dijeron todo Shun y Alice, Dan y Runo se animaron XD), con un cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura, lacio salvo por algunas puntas que se ondulaban así como su flequillo dirigido hacia un costado que casi llegaba a cubrirle el ojo derecho, y de unos bonitos ojos verdes. Es la mejor amiga de Hakure desde pequeños e irradia alegría como su padre (N/A: ósea, créanlo, cuando vemos a Dan no podemos dejar de sacar una sonrisa jijij)

-jeje oni-chan, cuando le dirás algo bonito a Mizu-chan?- dijo la gemela de ojitos dorados quien reía de forma tierna.

-le darás una flor oni-chan?- también se burlaba su hermana.

-ya, dejen de decir esas cosas- se quejo serio Hakure que escondía algo su rubor.

-solo son niñas, déjalas- excuso Mizumi con una sonrisita nerviosa y color carmesí en sus pómulos.

-ah, Mizumi, veo que llegaste- se escucho una suave voz desde la puerta principal- pasen, preparare algún te para vosotros-

-yo quiero las galletitas de chocolate!- anuncio corriendo Yuri hacia adentro del hogar.

-yo quiero el te rojo!- siguió por detrás su gemela (N/A: el te rojo existe, y lo tomo :P)

El joven solo hizo un mohín con la cabeza para indicarle a su amiga de que pasara. Esta asintió y ambos entraron a un gran living con varios sillones beige, al centro una mesita suficientemente grande para el té.

-has llegado Mizumi- le recibió un hombre de buen aspecto con una sonrisa un poco seca pero franca.

-gracias por la estancia Señor Kazami-

-por favor, no necesitas formalidades, dime Shun- sonrío con parsimonia

Luego de unos momentos, Alice llego con el te y las reclamadas galletas de las gemelas Kazami. Estaron un rato hablando sobre anécdotas, como se encontraban sus vidas, y que Dan y Runo tenían que viajar hacia el interespacio para controlar el sistema por algunas semanas, lo cual la familia Kazami acepto tenerla en sus aposentos (N/A: para que se guíen, Dan sigue siendo el mejor luchador Bakugan y ahora junto a Runo controlan el interespacio para evitar "percances" entre los jugadores)

* * *

…

Estaba anocheciendo y la joven Kuso caminaba hacia su cuarto que había sido preparada para ella. Paseo su vista por la biblioteca y en un escritorio a su lado algo le llamo la atención. Se acerco y tomo entre sus manos y cuaderno, nada en especial, pero le daba curiosidad.

-veo que encontraste mi diario de estudio- le sorprendió la mujer pelinaranja provocando que la mas joven diera un sobresalto.

-Alice… lo siento- se disculpo agitada.

-no es nada- agito la mano restando importancia- ese cuadernito me da buenos recuerdo-

-eh?-

-veras, se suponía que ese cuaderno era para una investigación pero logro convertirse en mi diario personal- lo tomo y parecía ojearlo pero estaba en blanco.

-esta…-

-ah, es porque tome las hojas y las tengo guardadas en un lugar especial- sonrío nostálgica- además pensaba dártelo-

-que?-

-créeme te será de ayuda- le entrego el cuadernito ahora con el nombre borrado y con un destello en sus ojos- te recomendaría que lo utilices para una investigación-

-una… investigación?-

-si, trata a investigar sobre los ninjas- Mizumi la miro confundida- además, Hakure-kun es el perfecto objeto de estudio para ti- agrego sonriendo de extraña forma y saliendo de la habitación en silencio, dejando a una Mizumi sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Quien sabe…

Podría funcionar…

…

…

_Diario de investigación de Mizumi Kuso_

…

…

…

* * *

…

"_historias buenas, historias para contar, lindo que las repitan, no?..."_

…

…

**Fin**

…

**Jaaaaa! Ya esta!**

**Jeje lo hize al estilo "Bucle", la historia vuelve a repetirse**

**Quien sabe, en una de esas, si me viene la inspiración, habría una secuela sobre estos dos nuevos chicos (no se, seria confuso pero que se yo)**

**Shinigami: muy bien muy bien, lindo epilogo ^-^**

**Gracias Shinigami-sama :D**

**Consi: viste que no era mal tipo?**

**Supongo…. Espero que me lo diga 8 veces :P**

**Kid: alguien escribió 8?**

**Kid! Tu también? Se me lleno el estudio de dioses de la muerte!**

**Consi: Kid!**

**Kid algo embobado: tus orejitas…. Son tan simétricas**

**Consi: ^_^**

**Ettto…...**

**Quiero ver si les gusto!**

**Que pasara?**

**Habrá otro?**

**Bah, tal vez, pero, de que seria?**

**Acuérdense que hago a gusto de todos**

**Así que…**

**COMENTEN!**


End file.
